Hate vs Love
by Riddick's Sita
Summary: My first fanfic, and it's about the character I'm so obsessed with, Riddick. This story is TCOR my way, and it involves Jack and Riddick's relationship which is finally becoming physical...read on and pls R & R
1. Welcome

I changed the first chap a bit - tried to make it more "flowy". I am also trying to completely write this story in Riddick and Jack's POVs

(I don't own the pitch black/chronicles stuff…blablabla…I do want to own Riddick though…)

_  
Riddick. My proof that there is a very thin line between love and hate. Riddick. The man _

_I love to hate. The man I hate to love. _

_He left me years ago. Yet to this day, I love him because I know he was trying to save me, but I also hate him because he left me when I needed him the most. I looked up to him as my brother, my partner, my hero, but he just left. He was too stubborn to realize that I did not want a normal life. I wanted to be him, I even made goggles like his. _

_But I grew up quickly when he left me. I memorized every move he ever made – punches, kicks, stabbings and murders. I copied them over and over again. Learned them till they became my moves. Then I killed Jack and became Kyra._

_I thought that by joining the Mercs I would get back at him. Punish him for making me need him. It was a decision a part of me will always regret, but I would never tell a soul._

_The Mercs ended up slaving me out and bringing me down here. The minute I reached Crematoria, I knew I had to make everyone respect me. I did so by killing the strongest man there. With my bare hands. Killing was my favorite game. This was the game that allowed the winner to live. _

_I hate being here, and I hate knowing that I might never leave. But for some reason, I have this childish hope that Riddick will come for me._

Jack. Who would have thought that a skinny bald girl pretending to be a guy would make me run all over the place to keep her safe? I still do not understand the feelings that make me want to take care of her. I could do anything for the kid. Killing is the easy part, but missing her is very painful. A different type of pain that I cannot not forget.

I left her to keep the Mercs away from her, to keep her safe, but now Imam tells me that she went looking for me and ended up in a prison. How did she reach there? Did she become me? I don't have time to think and answer these questions. I just have to make a plan to get to her. I don't know if the kid can handle that place. It can kill the most psychotic of the killers.

Jack. I have to get her out of there. I don't know what we will do when we are out, but that is a decision for another day. Right now, I need to see her safe. I sure hope Imam prayed enough for both of us, and I hope that his God is less of a fucker than the God I have come to know.

_  
It wasn't long before the rumors started. News from the top spread so quickly when guards did not care about what they said and to whom. Someone was coming to join the prisoners. A real fucker with a bigger bounty on his head than all the prisoners of Crematoria combined. No one knew who he was, but Jack felt something. Could it be…She would just have to wait and see._

Mercs are so predictable, it annoys me at times. But today, I have to thank Toombs for bringing me to the kid. I thanked him by making his crew doubt him. All I did was mention how his last crew died.

_  
My heart skipped a beat. All the rumors and my instincts were tight. It was Riddick. I wanted to run to him, but I could not show that I cared. I could not let anyone see my vulnerability. I stayed in the dark sides behind a rock, so he couldn't see me. I watched him with my ferocious eyes. His huge physique, his bulging muscles, his set face. And I knew exactly what was under those goggles, his silver gems._

_But I would miss smelly Charlie and his friends. They think they can actually kill Riddick. I just hope that Riddick kills them quickly and without too much pain._

_Riddick. Just seeing him was making me break my impassive face and hard-earned control._

What an entrance. Nothing but a rope to bring me down and make me feel welcome. Toombs better get a good deal for this. Because I will make sure I take it from him. Eventually.

A few brats to kill, like always, and I get some respect that will keep the prisoners out of my hair…if I had any.

Jack. I can feel the kid staring at me, but she is good at hiding. I am so relieved to know that she is still here and I will get to her soon enough. But I first need to figure out this place. I will enjoy having Jack follow me. It will allow me to test her.

_  
Riddick. He is exactly like I remembered him. Huge and muscular, yet he moves with strength and agility. When he flexes his arms, I remember how they saved me so many times. How they protected me. But now, I don't need protection. I can take care of myself._

_I know that he knows that I am following him. Just like old times – when the ship crashed on the fucking planet. But I will make sure to surprise him when I confront him._

Jack. I want to confront her, see her, touch her. I still have not been able to see her face, but my senses are telling me that she is not the kid I remember. She is a woman.


	2. Pet

(I would like to thank everyone who posted reviews. They were good for my ego. I have tried to make my story less confusing and worked a bit on the first chapter too. If they still are, pls tell me know what exactly is confusing so I can change it and keep it in mind for future stories. Thanks! I need your comments about the title: would you prefer "Pair of silver gems"?) 

_Riddick. He already became acquainted with the leader. Guv sure knew how to pick out the important people. He knew in an instant who could last in Crematoria. He even once told me that I might outlive him here. I took it as a compliment. It was much better than the dirty things the others said. I was the only woman most of them would ever see again. But no one would ever be allowed to touch me without my permission or without me being dead. Never again._

At times, it amazes me what people would do to survive. Or more importantly, why did they want to survive. I had a long time to think about that. I was going to stick it out for Jack. I was not going to change for the kid, but I would definitely keep her safe. It was my promise to Fry.

What are those sounds?

_  
Riddick run. Hide. The Hellhounds are coming._

_I actually like the beasts. They keep me in shape. They are much easier to escape from than the human beasts. Or else I wouldn't have killed the Mercs and get sent here. Here comes one. It is always the same one. Shredder. It wanted me ever since it smelt me. It knows that I am a challenge. Maybe I help keep it in shape too. _

_I hit a dead end. If I am going to die, I will look at Shredder in its eyes. It will be my way of dying peacefully. Instead of looking into the beast's eyes, I can pretend that I am looking into a set of silver eyes. Riddick's gems._

_I never thought that a hellhound can actually have a look of triumph. Body tense, it gets ready for the final bite. But I am not one to die so easily. Not when I waited five years to meet Riddick. I jumped._

Well well. Jack just jumped down over twenty meters and landed on her feet. She even did a pirouette while she was in the air. The kid was trying to impress me. But little impresses me. She could do better, or else she would never have survived here.

I do not see the need to waste my energy running away. The beasts are absolutely beautiful killing machines. My kind of pet. The one I am petting right now is so soft. But the fur does not hide the muscles underneath. Or the whipping marks. Nothing ever does.

_  
Riddick. With Shredder locked up for the rest of the day, I can go back to following Riddick. Maybe I will wait for him to come to me. I want to know if he will. I need to know if he will. In fact, I even found the perfect place to wait for him. It is as cool as this fucking place will ever get. _

_I already hear his footsteps. But Riddick would never allow anyone, not even me, to hear his footsteps. It sounds more like four people. Four guards._

I don't even want to know what this tea is made from. But it is soothing as the burning sensation goes down my throat. Smoldering it. I can see four men heading towards Jack. It takes four of them to even get the courage to go to her.

Jack. At least they are not stupid enough to not be afraid of you. Too bad they are stupid enough to touch you like that.


	3. Liar

(Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys are great.  
I am keeping the name hate vs love. I have finally included some dialogue. And I also "meshed" 2 scenes together – Rose Z – the 2 main scenes between Riddick and Kyra.

Pls continue R & R…it really helps a lot.

Btw, I thought that by writing a fanfic I would get Riddick out of my system, but I feel like I am getting more obsessed. Is or did anyone else go through this kinda stuff? Pls tell me I am not alone…)

* * *

_It takes four of them to even come near me. But they should know that I will make them pay. _

_I can't believe this guy thinks he will actually pat me down and find knives. I hide them well. Now that he thinks I don't have any, the fucker grabs my ass. Don't they ever learn?_

Jack. That's my girl. She has knives in her boots. She knows how to use them and where to use them. She did not just stab the man's groin, she also twisted her foot so that the wound would not close.

She is really quick. Her kicks and punches are flying. Most importantly, she is using the guards' weight against them. But I am worried. Her face looks like she is enjoying it. Maybe she has become me.

_Shit. They all managed to get me on to the floor. I should have focused on them instead of on my rage. Why couldn't I be like Riddick? His anger makes him more calm and more concentrated. I have to keep on moving. But their grip is too strong. And it's only becoming stronger. _

_Riddick. He is coming. I can feel him. And his anger._

"**I don't think she likes to be touched", Riddick grumbled as he came out of the dark sipping tea.**

"**Just leave before you get hurt. This is none of your business," said one of the guards.**

"**This is where you are dead wrong. She is my business. And only mine." Riddick gazed at the guards. His look alone made them reach for their hidden weapons.**

"**What are you going to do? Kill me with your soup cup?" The guard asked, with a hint of fear.**

"**Tea cup. I am going to kill you with my tea cup."**

_Riddick. Only he can kill a person with a tea cup. Why hadn't I thought of that? I am so happy to finally see him. But I wished he didn't have to come to my rescue. I don't want to be a damsel in distress. _

_The guards are running away. At least now they will leave me alone for a bit._

I am glad that I am wearing my goggles or else Jack would see me checking her out. And not to see if she is hurt. The kid has definitely grown up to be a striking woman. Her big dark eyes are staring at me. Her high cheekbones give her a feline look. Her lips are a crimson red. And her body. It's not the body that passed as a boy's.

She is coming closer to me. I have to look like I don't care. Like if I'm not feeling something. But I want a better look at her.

_He finally took off his goggles. Those eyes. I can never forget them. I love seeing them. I hate dreaming about them._

"**How do I get eyes like that?" Kyra muttered. **

"**You have to kill a few people" Riddick shrugged.**

"**Did that. I even got sent to a slam where I would never see daylight. But there was no doctor who could shine my eyes." Her voice grew more and more cold. **

_Riddick. How could you have lied to me? How could you leave me? How could you? You fucker._

I caught her hand before it even got near my face. It held a shiv. The smell tells me that it was made out of bone. Human bone. All this hatred for me. Can't she see I was keeping the Mercs off her back? I was helping. I was trying to not make her into me. But that did not work.

_He slammed me into the wall. But he actually cradled my head so it didn't get hurt._

"**Was anything that you said true?" **

"**Remember who you are talking to Jack," Riddick said holding Kyra even tighter against the wall.**

"**I remember really well. The guy who fucking left me when no one else was around."**

"**At least I didn't sign up with the Mercs," Riddick said slamming his fist into the wall next to Kyra's face. "I told you to stay in New Mecca Jack."**

"**Jack is dead. She was weak. It's Kyra."**

Jack. Kyra. She cut me. The kid had a blade in her mouth and slashed my cheek. I didn't let her go because I was surprised. I let her go because I was impressed. It had been a long time since anyone had done that.

The kid said she killed Jack. Then why do I feel like I helped. Maybe I did not stab her, but I sure as hell gave her the knife.

_Riddick. I know that I saw some sign of guilt in his eyes. I also know that he came to get me out. He didn't have to say it. It was just understood. Now I can't stay angry with him. I am trying so hard, but I just can't. I love him too much to hate him._

Jack. Just go and rest because we are leaving soon, and you will need your energy for it. I am getting you out of here.


	4. Slash

(Another quick update. Yay! I just can't study properly unless I let some of my imagination loose. Riddick, stop taking up all of my energy. Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews. Love u guys. In this chapter, my story starts creeping up. I told you I would make it different, I just needed to find the right place. But at times I feel like I am not being true to Jack and Riddick's characters. I guess that is where my interpretation of them plays a part. Pls continue to give reviews. They really feed my soul. And I love your suggestions and comments.)

* * *

_Riddick. He is up there talking to Guv. I know that look. He is already planning a way to escape. How does he do it? He storms in out of nowhere. Gets Guv's respect. Makes me somewhat forget five years of hatred. And finds a way to get out of Crematoria. I think I might actually smile._

_But I want to go up there and know exactly what is happening._

Jack. I know how we will do it. How we will escape. The next time they change the air, I will go through the gap between the rock and control room. Well I think of the kid and she appears.

She is coming to stand right next to me. She knows that she is the only person I would ever allow to get this close to me. Both physically and emotionally.

_I am standing right next to Riddick and I can see the prisoners taking note of it. No one ever stands close to each other. It is a good enough reason to be killed. But I know Riddick. I know that I am the only one he would ever allow to come so close. Shit. My smile is creeping up again._

"**When it happens, it will happen fast," Riddick muttered tilting his head towards Jack.**

_Riddick just turned and left. I should head in the opposite direction and pretend I don't care. But why is he entering my cell?_

Jack. You sure have a beautiful room. Dust all over hardened lava. That pile of tormented stone must be where you sleep. But even through the sulfuric and sweaty stench, I can smell you. Whether you call yourself Kyra or Jack, you still have that same smell. That smell of courage, sadness, anger and feistiness. That smell which I have craved for so many years.

"**What the hell are you doing Riddick?" questioned Jack.**

"**Looking for a place to sleep," shrugged Riddick.**

"**Well it's not here." _Even though I want you to stay._**

"**Who's going to stop me?" asked Riddick as he sat on Jack's feeble attempt at a bed.**

"**I will," Jack said as she went for a shiv from her back. But Riddick was on her before she even reached it. **

"**Jack. You are good, but not that good." Riddick grabbed her hands and brought her close. He bent down and sniffed her. "You still smell the same." He brought his mouth to her ear and breathed heavily. "Rest," with that word he nibbled her ear and went back to her bed.**

Jack. I couldn't help it. Your smell was so overwhelming. I had to taste it. It was my savage way of showing you that you mean something to me.

_Riddick. I am still trying to catch my breath. I haven't been so close to you in years. It felt so good. And I so wanted more. I hope you have realized that I am not a kid anymore. Now it's my turn to push your buttons._

From the corner of my goggles, I can see her coming towards me. She is on the bed now looking down at me. At least I have my goggles on. She can't see me devouring her with my eyes.

_There is only one way to look at his eyes. His silver gems._

Should I have stopped her? She took off my goggles. No one has ever taken off my goggles. But I don't mind it. In fact, I enjoyed having her fingers tenderly remove them and put them on my forehead. Then she touched where she slashed me on my cheek. Lingering on the cut.

"**Did it hurt?" Jack asked.**

"**No."**

"**Then I should have slashed you deeper. I want to leave a scar on you."**

"**Fine," Riddick shrugged.**

"**Fine what?"**

"**Slash me again."**

"**If you insist Riddick," Jack complied. She took a blade out of her hair and approached Riddick's face. Her hand stopped a few inches from his face and waited for a reaction, but she got none. Her upper body leaned in to him as she brought the blade's side to his right cheek. But she stopped.**

"**Just do it kid." Jack rested her arm on Riddick's chest and stared into his eyes. **

"**Would you really allow me to cut you?" Jack whispered.**

"**You already did by joining the Mercs," Riddick growled. With those words Jack pushed the blade slightly into Riddick's cheek as he put his arms behind his head. When she saw the first drop of blood, she stopped again.**

"**I can't do it," Jack muttered. She hid the blade in her boot and got up to leave.**

"**How interesting," Riddick replied as he removed his left arm from under his head and grabbed her hand. "Time to rest." He pulled her back on the bed and stretched his left arm. Jack sat there watching him for a few minutes as he closed his eyes.**

_Riddick. I want to hate you. Because right now, you are making me want to kiss your cut. Because while you are sleeping peacefully, I want to stay awake and memorize your whole body. Because I am actually going to lie down right next you and rest my head on your arm._

Jack. She fits perfectly right next to me. Her body is also finally relaxing. I hope she dozes off because soon we will have to leave. And get to the ship before Toombs does. Then she can cut me as much as she wants.

A FEW HOURS LATER

_Riddick. He just woke me up and pointed towards the control room. The lights are out, and I can hear some blasts. I guess the guards could not stand each other any longer. I hope they are all dead. Actually, I want to kill the fuckers. But right now my priority is to follow Riddick._

_Riddick just crawled over some Merc hanging on a chain. From on top, he is holding on with one arm while he kicks the Merc's face. I see that there is a lot of blood on the guy's face as he finally lets go and falls down._

_Riddick just looked at me. I better start climbing the chain._

The control room is a mess. There are definitely no survivors. Only bloody parts of their bodies scattered all over the room.

Jack is finally here. So is Guv and a few other inmates.

"**I know that look," Jack said.**

"**We're leaving. We have to get to the hangar. There is only one speed. Mine. Over that terrain." Riddick picked up all the guns and oxygen units.**

"**I don't like it."**

"**Don't have to follow."**

"**Yeah right."**

"**Just stay out of the light," said Riddick as he threw an oxygen unit to Jack. Once the control room was lifted to the ground, he shot the window and jumped out. "My speed," he reminded everyone and started off into the twisted landscape.**

Jack. Move your ass. Faster. I can already feel the sweat soaking my top. The sun is coming out. Just keep on running.

_My body feels like it's dying. But my mind is pumped. Maybe this is how Riddick does it. He separates his body from his mind. But I have to go even faster. Come on. Catch up with Riddick. Let's go, you are almost next to him. _

_Being next to Riddick makes me even more pumped. My strides suddenly lengthened._

"**Do you care if you make it alive?" asked Riddick out of nowhere.**

"**Not really" shrugged Jack.**

"**Maybe I do."**

That was beyond cryptic, even for me. But I hope that the kid understands that I am not going to let her die. Even if I die in the process.

But she has to hurry up and climb the cliff.

_I just can't keep up. The rock is too hot for me to keep up. I can't climb this cliff as fast as the others._

"**Get that ass moving NOW" yelled Riddick.**

_Shit. He never screams. This means that the sun is coming. Come on. Just fucking move._

Jack. She was so close to being toast. Literally. There is no way I will leave her in that crevice. It might keep the sun out of the way, but that won't last much longer. How will I get her out?

"**Riddick!?!" cried Jack**

"**What?"**

"**You know when I said I didn't care if I died?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**You knew I was joking, right?"**

_Riddick. He didn't say anything. Did he leave me? Did he fucking leave me again? I should have known better. I hate him. I hate him so much._

_I love him. He came for me and scooped me from my hiding place, while hanging on to a rope. I feel like I am flying. In a desert. In a really hot desert. But I shouldn't complain. Riddick is completely shielding me with his huge body._

_We made it to the top. I am so relieved and happy. I just want to jump. But then I saw Riddick. There was steam coming from him. _

_He is tilting his head. The run must begin again. _

Jack. I guess coming so close to the sun gave you an adrenaline rush. Or else we would never have caught up to the others and even pass them. We are just a hundred meters from the hangar. But wait. What is that sound?

_Riddick. He is on his knees crawling up a little hill. And he told us to lie still. But I want to know what's there?_

They are here too. The Necromongers. There is only one thing left to do. We will have to lie low until they see the guards. Then we move again.

_The weird people found the guards. They are fighting. Or more like, the guards are getting killed one by one. Meanwhile, we are following Riddick. He is heading towards the weird people while they search the hangar for something. Could they also be after Riddick? No way. But my gut is telling me that they are. _

"**Time to play who's the better killer," growled Riddick. He crept up behind the guards and started shooting and slashing everyone. Jack followed his lead and used her own deadly skills. They worked together, killing, as if they were one. Helping each other become even more lethal. The other inmates tried to hold their own. They killed many Necromongers. It was their outlet for years of captivity. But they will never leave Crematoria.**

There is only one way to finish this right now. I have to kill the man from Helion Prime. Vaako.

Finally, we are face to face. He has his silver axe and I have a shiv in each hand. He tries to hit me with his weapon, but I bend down and stab his thigh. I get up behind him and stab his back. But the fucker still comes back for more. He fakes a kick and swings at me. He got me before I could fully move away. He cut a deep slash into my right shoulder. At least two inches deep and four inches wide. Vaako is good, but he is too trained. He doesn't have my animal instincts. While he raises his arms to swing at me again, I stab him again, right into his heart. And turn it. Just like I taught Jack. He looks like he can't believe he is dying. But you sure are Vaako. Your people should never have touched Imam.

_Riddick. I think he just killed the weird people's General. Once they saw him fall to the floor, they attacked me with even more fury. But maybe I should teach them that anger doesn't help you focus. In fact, it makes you down right reckless._

_I only count two more to kill. But that doesn't include the dozen guards coming out of the ship. With guns. Shit. I look for Riddick and see him in the hangar, pointing at the sun. I forgot about that. I look at him again and I run to him. While I do so, I see a weird person throw something in his own ship. Was it a bomb?_

A Necromonger just threw a bomb at his own people. He just killed all of them and blew up the ship. I guess he was getting sick of them as well.


	5. Furyan

(Hey again. This is a shorter update…Anyways, enjoy and pls R&R.)

* * *

_That was so close. I could smell the sun burning the people I had killed as I fled into the hangar. A few seconds more and I would have been burned alive. I ran straight into Riddick's arms as the weird person shut the hangar's opening. Then Riddick just picked me up and ran until we were at the other end of the hangar. The weird man followed._

_Riddick. I could have died. The thought is making me shake. Tears are threatening to fall. If you weren't here, I would not have been so scared. But I don't want to die anymore. I want to be with you. _

Jack. Please stop shaking. It is making me weak. I want to just carry you away from here. Forever.

"**That was close," whispered Jack as she slowly pulled away from Riddick's fierce embrace. "Too close for my liking," Jack whispered again with a fake smile. Riddick just nodded. He left his left arm around her waist and turned to the stranger with a shiv in his right hand.**

"**Who are you?" Riddick asked the Necromonger curiously.**

"**I am the Purifier of the Necromonger faith. But I am also a Furyan. You know what that is. You know how Lord Marshal killed every baby on planet Furya. Except you. You must have dreamt of it often." Riddick slightly nodded in response. "You were but a newborn, yet you survived the terror. You're not just a Furyan, Riddick. You are an Alpha Furyan. A man with predator instincts and unimaginable intelligence. A man who has all the skills to survive in any situation." Riddick took off his goggles and looked at the man. "But it is the lady by your side who is even more important. She is the only female Furyan in the universe. And an Alpha Furyan. But she was not born on Furya."**

"**So? I don't care shit about my past," responded Jack.**

"**I've done unbelievable things in the name of a faith that is not even mine," the Purifier continued as if he never heard Jack. Then he gazed at the ship. "I had to make a choice when the Necromongers came: convert or die. Not much of a choice." Then he looked back at Jack and Riddick again. "Both of you have a better choice." The Purifier started taking off his rings, helmet and weapons. "Too bad Vaako will not be able to report you dead."**

"**I know that you are implying that we go and kill those weird people. And you must be crazy. There is no way in hell," Jack muttered angrily.**

"**I never said any such thing. I was just saying that both of you are the only Furyans who haven't been converted."**

"**Why are you telling us this?" asked Jack.**

"**When the time comes for you to make a choice, I want you to remember that you are not mere people. You are Alpha Furyans. The only people that can instill fear in Lord Marshall." _And stop him _was left unsaid. The Purifier started walking towards the hangar's exit. Jack wanted to stop him, but Riddick held on to her. **

"**Let him be," Riddick said. "The Furyan in him cannot bow down to anyone but himself."**

_Riddick. I cannot believe I am the only female left in a race of warriors. I can't even believe I am a Furyan. I had heard stories about them, about their killer instincts. But I thought that they had all been executed one by one. I should have known that you were a Furyan from the first time I saw you chained up to a wall._

_But I don't care if I scare the leader of the weird people. Even though it is flattering. I just want to get the hell out of here. I don't want to get in anyone's way, and no one should get into mine. It is simple._

Jack. She is a Furyan too. No wonder I always liked the kid. I should have smelt it in her. I know that the Purifier wanted us to go and kill Lord Marshall. But it isn't my war. It isn't my mess.


	6. Tears

(Well my finals are finally over…thank God. If I did badly, I blame it on all the good Riddick stories and their authors who have helped me procrastinate. Anyways, as always, thanks to the ppl who R&R, pls continue. By the way, I have to share a discovery with you guys. I am sure some of you will think that I am silly for not figuring this out before. But I just realized a few nights ago that there are "R" stories. You have to look for them in the search bar on top of the Pitch Black/ Riddick page…I am so happy about this, and I hope other people have been there too, unless you are less than 17…du-uh…warning: eventually this story will become "R"…ahem…)

* * *

_Riddick. How can I tell him that I want to stay with him without sounding like I care? Without sounding like I would die if he said no? I think we should stay together because we are part of an almost extinct race. The Furyan race. And also because I want to be with him._

Jack. I said I would take you with me, but do you want to be with me? Do you want to spend the rest of your life just running away from Mercs? Never having a home. Losing touch with humanity. Because if you spend all that time with me, you will definitely lose touch with humanity. I am nothing but a man with animal instincts. I cannot give you anything that you deserve. I cannot even try to give you a normal life.

_If there is one thing that I figured out a long time ago, it's that I will never have a normal life. And it doesn't bother me at all. I don't want puppies, and kids, and a home, and a job. I want to live Riddick's life. And I can handle it. In fact, I would love to handle it._

_I am watching him from the corner of my eyes and I can tell that he is in deep thought. I better say something or else he will stay silent forever. That's another thing that I figured out when I was a kid._

"**What is the plan Riddick?" Jack asked as she sat on the floor, her back leaning on the warm rock wall. Her legs were crossed and her arms were folded on her lap. She looked calm, but her eyes were showing hints of nervousness.**

"**Crematoria has 52 hours in a day. So in about 26 hours, between day time and night fall, we will leave."**

"**Where are you going to drop me off?" she asked with sadness in her voice. Riddick could deal with an angry Jack, but not a sad Jack. He went and crouched in front of her to look into her eyes.**

"**I thought you wanted to stay with me," he said.**

"**I do. But you won't want me. You didn't before." **

**Riddick got mad when he heard her say that. He gripped her shoulders and brought his face right in front of Jack's. "You better listen carefully kid, because I am only going to say this once." He squeezed her shoulders even more for emphasis. "I left you because I did not want you to have the same fucked up life that I did. You deserved better. And you still do. Would it make you feel better if I told you that I didn't want to leave you?" Riddick asked angrily.**

"**Yea," whispered Jack.**

"**Then feel better," Riddick growled and got up. He stared down at Jack. **

"**Where are we going?" Jack asked with a little smile. Riddick had not seen her smile in years. He was afraid that she lost it in slam.**

"**Where do you want to go?"**

"**Can we stop by Imam's place? I just want to thank him for trying to take care of me. Too bad I messed things up." Her smile crept up again.**

Shit Jack. I didn't tell you that Imam is dead. How the hell am I going to tell you? He was the only person I trusted. I trusted him so much that I left you in his care.

_Why did his face and demeanor suddenly change? I know that look. It's the same as the one he had when he came back to the ship. Without Fry. Imam…_

"**Jack…he's…" Riddick crouched in front of her again. "He's dead. I killed his murderer, but I couldn't save him."**

"**I can't believe Imam is dead," Jack whispered as if she saw a ghost. Tears welled up in her eyes. She shot up and walked away from Riddick.**

_Imam was the closest person I had to a father. The only one who tried to make me enjoy life, but I kept on fucking things up. I never even gave him a proper chance._

_Shit. I can't cry. I can't let Riddick see me cry. I can't look weak. I should know about death. More than everyone, except Riddick. The minute you are born, you start dying. It was going to happen to Imam eventually, and I knew that. So why am I hurting?_

Jack. I know you are crying. You don't have to hide it from me. If only I could cry for Imam. I don't think I know how to anymore. I want to pick you up and hold you. I want to take away all your pain.

I walk up to her and see that she is shaking. I want to take care of her. I have never felt that for anyone else.

_Riddick. He is behind me. I should turn around and look him in the eyes and tell him I am fine._

_When I turned around, putting on my plastic face, I saw Riddick's face. His goggles were off. And his look killed me. His face was unmasked. There was no disgust on his face from seeing me cry and seeing me weak. He was actually looking at me tenderly. At that moment, all doubts that he didn't care about me disappeared. I knew from that look that I meant a lot to him. His face only made me cry more. And not just the tears crying. I had the big sobs crying._

_At first, he looked so confused. I don't think he ever had to comfort someone. Then, he came close to me and slowly wiped my tears with his fingers. His hands cradled my cheeks as he came even closer._

Jack. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me. Her head rested on my chest. Her hug was fierce, like if she never wanted to let go. And I loved it. I wrapped my arms around her waist, my hands touching her hips. I wanted to hold her even closer. With my hand, I removed her hair from her left shoulder.

_Riddick. He just snuggled his face into the hollow of my neck. His mouth is almost tickling my throat. His warm breath is actually giving me goose bumps. Who would have thought that the most wanted convict could make me feel better. I held him even closer and more fiercely as I stopped crying. It allowed me to not think about Imam's death. Especially since Riddick started rubbing my lower back with his thumbs. I felt so good in his embrace. So safe. It is much better than what I remembered or even dreamt about. I started smirking when I remembered what else I dreamt about._

I can't just start massaging her back. And I definitely should stop thinking about her like that. She is a kid. She is Jack. I should not think about my hands on her hips and back. About her body on mine. About her grown up body. When did Jack become more than my little wannabe sidekick? I better control my animal instincts before I go too far. I slowly pulled away before lust took over my mind. And we just stood looking into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Jack looked at me with huge angry eyes.

"**Did they kill Ziza? Because if they even touched Ziza, I will kill them. And I will make them pay by killing them slowly," Jack said menacingly and mercilessly. **

"**No. Well, not while I was there."**

"**We have to see if she is okay Riddick. We have to. I have to make sure she is safe. Or else I will fucker every single weird ass on Helion Prime." She glared at Riddick. "We have to go back."**

"**And do what? We can't save the world. It's not our war," Riddick growled. **

"**Are you afraid that you might die?" Jack asked furiously.**

"**No. I am afraid that something might happen to you. I didn't get into this hellhole to find you and bring you to another hellhole."**

"**Riddick please." Jack's loud voice had become a faint whisper. And that plea made Riddick agree. With a slight nod, he turned and went into the ship.**

Jack. People say that I am the most dangerous man in the universe. That I am evil. Then how can I change all my plans in a second when you want me to, without even a fight. The things I am ready to do for you Jack will get us in a lot of trouble. Again.


	7. Nightmares

(Here is some more...keep on reviewing, it really helps...hope u enjoy this)

* * *

_Riddick. He is sitting in the command chair, preparing the ship to leave soon. For the past few hours, he has been charting out the fastest yet safest way to reach Helion Prime. Hopefully without being caught by the Necromongers. The fuckers that killed Imam._

_I decided to use this time to inspect the ship. It was basic yet strong. It had a small mess, a bathroom, and one bedroom. With only one small bed. I guess I would have to take turns with Riddick. Or we could share. The thought is very enticing. It is also very comforting. I don't care what anyone says about Riddick and about how he is a dangerous killer, because I feel the safest when I am with him._

_He would have been the only person who would have stopped the Mercs from hurting me. But he wasn't there, so I had to take care of them myself. Just thinking about that night makes my eyes well up._

I have found a route to get us to Helion Prime. Hopefully we will land before the Necromongers even realize we have entered their atmosphere. Then we will go to Imam's hiding place, and find Lajjun and Ziza. Hopefully. This is making me so angry. I never rely on hope. Maybe good luck, but never hope.

I decided that the best way to calm down was to start thinking about something else. So I started searching into the Mercs' files on the ship's main command unit. I used the touch screen and found a link for Audrey. Jack. I pressed on it and read the most disturbing thing.

The document explained how some Mercs decided to get Jack involved with them. They used her anger towards me and got her. They were going on a mission which would get them some information on my whereabouts. Knowing Jack, she would get the information, and then leave on her own to get to me first. But those bastards made the biggest mistake of their life. They messed with Jack. My Jack.

_I still remember that night as if it was yesterday. Azz, Cage and Walker came into my bedroom. They had brought a bottle of whiskey and said that they wanted to celebrate having me on their team. It made me feel so good at that time. They gave me a glass and told me to drink up first since it was a celebration for me. I should have known what they were about to do. It is so obvious when I look back now._

_The drink was loaded. It had a numbing drug which slows down your mind and limits your physical movements, if not completely stopping them. I remember suddenly feeling cold and finding myself naked on my bed. By the time my mind started working again, I found a pool of blood on my sheets. My blood. For the first time in years, I started crying. If only they would have cut or killed me. I could handle that. But I could not believe that they raped me. When I tried getting up, I felt so sore. But I finally got up. Then the pain shot through me. The fuckers had torn me. I couldn't even walk._

_After a few hours, I made it to the washroom. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I was shocked to see my reflection. I had bruises, cuts, and I looked like I was dead. At that time, I remember thinking about Riddick. About how he would make every one of them pay. Slowly. I decided that I was not the type of person who would wait around. I would take my revenge. Myself. I did not need to wait for Riddick. That was the exact moment where I killed Jack and became Kyra. The fierce animal._

They raped my girl. I want to kill them. But she already did. She waited for them to land on the planet K2. Then she broke into the ship's mainframe and locked the ship while the three Mercs slept. She would not allow anyone to leave the ship or send any signals for help. Ever. She went into each guy's room and tied them up. Then for three days, she cut them up slowly. Not deep enough to kill them, but deep enough to put them in excruciating pain. She slashed them while they were conscious. And broke their bones when they were not. By the time someone found the ship, no one could recognize the bodies without doing DNA tests.

The animal in me is proud of her, of how she dealt with the Mercs. But the other side of me cannot believe that she had to go through such a horrible event. My blood is boiling just thinking about it. If I hadn't left her, this would never have happened.

Jack. I need to talk to you.

_That night still scares me. More than staying on the planet with animals that eat humans. Because those animals would just eat me. The human animals won't kill you instantly. They will make you humiliated and they will make you suffer until you want to beg them to stop._

_The worst part is that I only remember that night by having nightmares about it. That is why I rarely sleep. The consequences are too frightening for me._

I found Jack. She is sitting on a floor near the mess, in the dark, her back towards me. She tied up her hair, which is leaving her neck exposed. And the scar on her neck.

"**Jack, how did you get that scar?" asked Riddick. Jack turned around quietly, still on the floor and looked up at him.**

"**You know how. You must have already looked through my file." Jack spoke so matter-of-factly that it made Riddick wince.**

"**Lights hundred percent," Riddick commanded as he went to sit next to Jack. "Do you want to talk about it?"**

"**No. There is nothing to say. They hurt me, and I killed them."**

"**I am sorry Jack." This made Jack turn and look at Riddick. **

"**Lights ten percent," she said as she took off his goggles and looked into his eyes. "The only thing that bothers me about that night is that I get nightmares. It's so weird. I am not afraid of life, but I'm afraid of nightmares." Jack shook her head as she said that with a weak smirk. "Do you ever get nightmares?"**

"**I sometimes do," Riddick admitted.**

"**About what?"**

"**About not saving Fry. About the children of the people I have killed. About not reaching you in time." The honesty shocked Jack. Pleasantly. She knew that Riddick would always tell her the truth, but he is not one to give information about himself so easily when not asked.**

"**Nightmares suck," Jack said with a shrug.**

"**They do."**

"**Riddick, remember when we were on the ship after the crash?" Riddick just nodded. "When I had nightmares, you would make me sit on your lap and I would pretend that I am flying the ship, and that we were going to any planet in the universe. You know what? The last few times, I pretended to have nightmares to be with you." That brought a slight smile to Riddick's face.**

"**I hope you still have nightmares. I would enjoy having you on my lap again. Kyrrraa," Riddick said slurring her new name. A smile started playing on Jack's lips. Riddick put his hand on the back of Jack's neck and felt the scar. "I wish I could have been there to kill the bastards," Riddick whispered angrily. The hand that was not on Jack's neck was in a fist. His jaw was clenched tight as he started thinking about that again.**

"**I took care of that." With those words, Jack got up and gave her hand to Riddick. He took it and she helped him up. "Let me show you around our new home."**

Jack. I know that it is hard for you to talk about it. I can't even imagine what you have been through. But I will make sure I take away your nightmares. That is my promise to you. And you know that I don't make promises easily.

_Riddick. I don't think I will ever be able to tell you how much I appreciated our little talk. Just knowing that you have nightmares made me feel better. Less alone._

_But I want to show you around the ship. I need to think about something else or else I will go mad._

She just showed me the mess which surprisingly has quite a lot of good food. Then I saw the washroom, with a small shower. I will barely fit in it, but a shower will be much appreciated. And then of course there is one bedroom and one bed. That is going to be very interesting.

* * *

(I don't know why, but I have always felt that Jack got raped when she left Imam and went looking for Riddick. I really believe that is what changed her, what killed the innocent Jack. I don't think murder would hurt her as much as rape. But that is my opinion. I also feel that Riddick knows that rape could "kill" a woman. For me, that is why he is not an evil or bad character. As a killer, he still draws some lines...what do you think?) 


	8. Bedtime

(Hola...in this chap Jack and Riddick get a little bit closer...yay! but more is to come in future chaps...pls pls pls R&R, I really appreciate it...take care)

* * *

_Riddick. I never thought this day would come. I finally left Crematoria. I feel new. I feel like I have a new lease on life. I feel so happy, as long as I don't think about Ziza. But I have a whole week to enjoy being in space, so I will not waste it by worrying. Or at least I will not start right now._

_I am sitting in the co-pilot's seat, next to Riddick. Even though the ship is on auto-pilot, we've both been sitting in the cockpit for the few hours since we left that fucking planet. We haven't spoken to each other. We've just been admiring the view. I remember Riddick telling me when I was a kid that he loved looking at the millions of stars._

_I decide to get up and take a shower. Then I might even try to cook. Try being the key word. I want to eat real food, not the burnt crap the guards would feed us. I start smiling because I will never be going to Crematoria. Riddick will make sure of it. I trust him completely._

Jack. Your mere presence makes me feel like less of an animal and more of a man. The feelings you stir in me never cease to amaze me. I can hear the shower being turned on. It will be your first shower in months, if not years. I rest my head on the back of my seat and close my eyes. I am quite tired, but more than that, I am thinking about Jack.

I know that going to Helion Prime will be quite close to suicide. But I don't care since that is what Jack wants. At first I was worried that Jack would be a hindrance, would slow me down. But I now know that she will only add to my power and strength. The thought almost brings a smile to my lips.

Slowly, I smell something flowery. Lavender. I open my eyes and turn around. Jack is standing there. She is only wearing a button down shirt which barely goes to her mid-thighs. Must be one she found in the closet. Her wet hair falls below her shoulders. She is so beautiful. The best part is that she finally looks happy.

"**Long time since I've smelt beautiful." Riddick cannot help smiling.**

"**I will go make something to eat," Jack says, almost shyly, as she goes into the mess.**

I just cannot get over how beautiful she is. The kid is gorgeous. And definitely sexy. Even when I close my eyes, I see her long legs. Sexy legs. A part of me feels guilty about staring at her and thinking about her like that. But another part of me believes that she wants me to.

_I am putting some food in the processor and getting out glasses for the beer I found. I hear Riddick walk past me into the room. Then I hear the shower. Now that I know he is not close by, I can finally relax._

_I am thinking about how he looked at me. I could see some desire in his eyes, and it actually made me shy. Me? I am supposed to be Kyra, the fierce animal. But I could not even look into his eyes. I only wore a shirt on purpose, and I could not even handle it. Well at least I know that Riddick liked what he saw. I feel so giddy. I should not care about what Riddick thinks about my looks, but I do. Maybe because I have been in love with him since I was twelve._

_I put the food on two plates and get out two chilled beers. As I am placing everything on the little table, I know that Riddick has come. I take a big breath and turn around. It's definitely my turn to admire. He is only wearing the brown cargo pants from the closet. This gives me the chance to see his chiseled chest and arms._

_I better turn around before he sees me gawking. I sit down and put my plastic face on._

"**I put our clothes for washing," Riddick said. Jack just nodded. They both ate their food in silence, occasionally catching each other's looks. **

**Eventually, Jack couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Riddick." He looked up at her as he settled into the chair, his arms crossed over his large chest. "How was the food?" Jack asked. She wanted to please Riddick. She always did.**

"**I've had better and I've had worse."**

"**You don't always have to be so blunt," Jack said. "Sometimes you should lie to make the other person feel better."**

"**If I do that, you'll never know when I really like something. I won't say things to please you kid."**

"**Don't have to be such an ass Riddick."**

"**Kid, cooking is not for you. You should stick to killing and looking beautiful." He stood up while saying that and brought their plates to wash them. Jack was happy to hear him call her beautiful again. **

"**I'm off to sleep," Jack said. She went to the bedroom and Riddick went back to the cockpit. **

Shit. I cannot even look at the stars without wondering if Jack is okay. I have been debating with myself, for more than an hour, if I should check on her while she sleeps. A part of me wants to make sure she is sleeping peacefully and the animal in me wants to watch her. The animal is also hoping to catch another glimpse of her legs.

I finally cannot take it anymore and I go to the bedroom.

_I just woke up from another nightmare. This time Necromongers were raping me. I hate my nightmares because they scare the shit out of me and I can't even hurt them back. I just wish Riddick would stay with me all the time._

_As I open my eyes, I see two silver gems staring at me from the doorway. I don't know how long he has been watching me, but the dim light from the hallway shows the concern on his face. That means he knows that I had a nightmare._

"**You okay kid?" Riddick whispered. It almost sounded like a growl.**

"**Riddick, I'm not a kid anymore. I am a woman now."**

"**You sure are, kiiid." Even Riddick was proud of that one.**

"**You're always going to be calling me Jack or kid," Jack said and watched Riddick just shrug. "It's okay. I like it."**

"**Good," Riddick said. He was about to leave when he heard Jack.**

"**Wait." He looked back at her and saw that she held one side of the blanket up. She used to do that as a kid. Whenever she had a nightmare she would scream for Riddick. When he reached her, she would hold the blanket up for him to come and stay with her in the bed until she fell asleep again. **

Jack. I am happy that under your tough appearance, you still have some innocence left. You still are a kid at heart. But I am actually a bit nervous about coming to you. I know that when you were a kid, you had a crush on me, but I considered you to be a younger sister. So sleeping together wasn't a problem. Now things are different.

But as I watch you, I know that I will not be able to leave. The Big Bad is being controlled by Jack. If it were anyone else, they would be dead.

You are the only person that can make me feel so confused about wanting something. About wanting you

I lie down on my back. Jack puts the blanket on me, as I spread my left arm out. She puts her head on it and turns on her side. After spending a few minutes finding the perfect position, her head finally finds its place in the hollow of my neck. Her right hand is under her head and her left hand is resting on my chest. She even has her left leg on me.

_Riddick. I don't need a bed if I have you to practically lie on. I am holding you tight because even though I am exhausted physically, I am still a bit afraid of going back to sleep. _

_Your body is still tense, but at least you put your arm around me._


	9. Shivs

I'm baaaack!!! missed me? of course you guys did, even if you didn't, pretend you did...so here's another chap and it's still exploring the complex relationship between Jack and our love, Riddick (that sounded like a shrink)...pls R&R, anyone who writes knows how reviews help...and of course I want to thank all the ppl who review, u guys help make my days...btw, pls check my other story, it's called "Tantra", I would really like it...take care

* * *

_Riddick. As my head lies on his chest, I think about the past few days on the ship. At first, I almost felt awkward with Riddick. Maybe because he seemed uncomfortable around me. But at least that is gone away. Right now, I feel like he never left for five years. I feel like we have always been sleeping, eating and just living together._

_But my feelings for him have changed slightly. I don't just see him as my teenage crush and hero. I now see him as a something else. I don't know what yet, but I feel a deeper connection with him. Maybe it is because we are both Furyans. I remember hearing that each race has a special bond. I just can't explain it, not even to myself. I just feel like we understand each other beyond words. It is a wonderful feeling._

Jack. I know that Jack is awake and is thinking hard. But at least the thoughts don't seem to be bad or scary. My hand involuntarily reaches for her hair and starts playing with it. I still can't believe that the kid has such beautiful hair. It's a good thing she outgrew her bald phase.

At least I am finally relaxed around her. Ever since we got on the ship I didn't know how to act around her. But finally I realized that she knows me, the whole me, including the animal. If anything, she embraces it. Once I understood that, everything fell into place. Now, we are living as if we have been living our whole lives together.

My favorite part is sleeping with her. Not only because she is an attractive female, but also because she helps keep my devils at bay. It's ironic how two of the most dangerous people need each other to stop nightmares. If only she knew that I have come to crave her presence. I never thought I would be able to feel so strongly for someone. I didn't even know I could feel anything.

"**Riddick, are you going to fix the way I fight with shivs?" Jack asked lifting her head from Riddick's chest and looking into his eyes. Riddick nodded faintly. "Let's go now. I am so pumped." She got up from the bed and gave her hand to Riddick. He sat for a few seconds looking at her. Admiring her. **

Jack is wearing a black tank top and a pair of gray sweats which are falling dangerously low on her hips. But even simple clothes look so good on her. Or maybe she is the one who makes the clothes look good. I take her hand and she leads me to the empty area between the cockpit and mess. Everything around us is made of steel, but is painted a dark blue. Tubes and wires travel near the ceiling, accompanied by a few halo lights.

I watch Jack as she takes the elastic off of her wrist and ties her hair in a ponytail. In an instant, she changes her lively face to her animal face. Her eyes glint with determination as she gets her shivs from the pilot's seat. Since we are going to Helion Prime, she wants to be able to fight more people at the same time, with shivs. She wants me to teach her how to be faster and more agile.

_I am determined to be as deadly as I can. It is my only way to survive on Helion Prime. I know that I will never be as good as Riddick, but I can try. Ziza is worth it. Even though I didn't spend much time with her, she is almost like my younger sister. I don't want her to be like me or like the Necromongers. I want her to be a kid with a normal and happy life._

_At that moment, a tear slips down my cheek. I now understand how Riddick felt. I understand why he left me. It's the same reason why I don't want Ziza to be like me. It doesn't mean that I don't care for her. If anything, it shows that I care for her deeply. Very deeply._

_I always knew somewhere that Riddick cares for me. But I just completely understood why Riddick thought he was helping me by leaving me with Imam. I drop the shivs and look into Riddick's eyes._

"**I'm sorry," whispered Jack. Riddick noticed her tear, but had no idea why Jack was apologizing. He just cocked one eyebrow. "You didn't just leave me because you were afraid that the Mercs would hurt me. You could have taken care of them. You left me because you were afraid I would become like you." Riddick just shrugged, but his jaws clenched tight. Jack ran to him, and literally jumped in his arms. He had to catch her. The impact almost made them fall, but Riddick steadied himself by holding on to the wall. Jack wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him fiercely. "I'm sorry for hating you," she whispered against his neck.**

"**It's okay kid," Riddick mumbled, still taken aback by the sudden hug. He rubbed her back slowly. "Do you still hate me?"**

"**Maybe," she answered with a grin, lifting her head from his shoulders. "It depends."**

"**On what?"**

"**On how well you train me."**

"**Then let's start," with those words he just let her go which made Jack fall on the ground. **

"**Riddick, you're going to get it."**

"**I hope so," he muttered under his breath.**

Jack. She has the focus and the determination of the most dangerous predator. But her technique is wrong. She holds the shivs as if they were objects in her hands. She has to hold them as if they are a part of her hands, a part of her. An extension of her.

As I watch her fake stabs, I shake my head slightly. I go behind her and slowly slide my hands down her arms, to her hands. They are clenching the shivs so tightly that her knuckles are going white.

"**Easy. Hold them less tightly so that the shivs can move according to your desires. When you kill someone, it should be intentional. No mistakes." Riddick's gently placed his hands over Jack's and showed her how to hold the shivs. **

**He came closer to her, till his chest was against her back. His fingers trailed up her arms and down her sides till they reached her hips. "Try again," he whispered in her ear, his chin resting on her shoulder, his hands holding her hips. **

**Jack pretended to stab someone in front of her again, but Riddick didn't like it. "No. Don't be tense. Be smooth. Like this." His hands held hers again. He slightly raised his right arm. Too quickly for eyes to see, he brought it down and flicked his wrist in a powerful thrust. The rest of his body was in the exact same position. "You don't always need your whole body to kill someone. Just use your shivs wisely. This way you won't waste your energy, and you can kill more people." **

**He practiced a few more times with Jack until she got the hand of it. **

_In one hour, she has learnt more than most convicts do in a week, if not a month. She is moving around swiftly and faking stabs at every side, at every angle. It is such a pleasure to watch her. Only Jack could make killing look sensual._

_I feel so fierce and so quick. Riddick's advice has really helped. He taught me that the shivs are a part of me. This must explain why he always insists on making his own shivs. He respects them. I do too, they saved us many times._

_I turn to look at Riddick and am pleased to see the slightest pull at the sides of his lips. I think he is happy. This makes me so proud. I want him to think that I am good. Not just good, really really good._

_Riddick. I can't believe he just pinched his nose. He thinks he is funny telling me that I smell. I will have to teach you a lesson. I drop the shivs and lunge forward. He easily blocks my punches to his chest. I didn't want to take the chance with his handsome face._

Jack. She is definitely smart. She pretended that she was going to slash my face with a blade in her mouth, but she kicked my right shin instead. Then as she walked to the shower, she opened her mouth to show me that she didn't even have a blade in her mouth. She kicked me hard too. I am going to get a bruise. That's my girl.

I go and sit in the pilot chair. I have to start thinking about Helion Prime because we will be landing in sixty hours. I need a good plan if I want both of us to escape Helion Prime without getting killed.

I was so deep in thought that when Jack came behind me with a beer, I jumped out of my chair and put my shiv to her neck. I actually forgot that it was only Jack and me. No one else. I took the shiv away and tucked it back in my pants.

Fuck. I drew a drop of her blood.

_I was just coming to give Riddick a beer after my shower, but he put a shiv to my neck. He is still not used to having other people with him. When I brought my fingers to my neck and wiped a drop of blood, he almost looked guilty._

_He took my fingers tenderly and kissed them. Then he lightly pushed me on to the wall. He leaned in to me, and I felt his breath on my neck. His hands were in fists on the wall behind me. I wanted to see his eyes. To understand what was going through his mind._

_I took off his goggles. He was staring back at me. His lips moved to say sorry, but without sound. As he kept looking at me, he kissed my neck. My heart skipped a beat. It was beyond anything I have ever felt. It was like an electric shock went through me. His eyes were still looking at me, as if they were asking for my permission. I hoped they were, so I just nodded. I didn't think I would be able to talk._

_His lips planted little warm kisses around my neck. But suddenly, he stopped._

"**Go," Riddick growled.**


	10. Kiss

* * *

Hi...another update, and it's quicker...hope u enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed all the reviews I got for the last chap...thanks and keep on reviewing...on a more serious note, pls try to help the victims of the Tsunamis in South East Asis by giving a donation...

* * *

_Riddick. I can't believe you just told me to go away. I'm not going anywhere. I'm exactly where I want to be. I want you close to me. I always have. I always will._

_I have been raped and I have had sex to get things that I needed, but I have never enjoyed it. Never even came close. But for the past five years, if I wasn't having a nightmare, I was fantasizing about us making love. I've always wanted to be with you intimately. Wanted you to take away all my pain. How can I appreciate any other male once I've seen you?_

Jack. I could take you right now. I could make you mine. I want to more than anything else. But I can't. Not until I know that we won't be just a one nighter. I can pay whores for that. And I refuse to use you like that, especially after what you have been through. So even if it kills me, I have to stop.

"**No. I'm not going anywhere," Jack said firmly. **

"**GO!" Riddick screamed. Jack knew that he never screams unless he really means it, but she didn't listen.**

"**Riddick, I always listen to what you say. But this time, you're wrong." Jack watched him go and sit on the pilot's chair, his back facing her. She stood waiting for some sign, for something. Finally, she got so mad that she spun his chair around so that he would face her. "I liked what you were doing Riddick. I liked it. I haven't enjoyed any physical touch for the past five years, but I did when it was you. So why do you want me to leave?"**

"**I don't know Jack," Riddick admitted. He just didn't know how to explain what he was feeling. He wasn't supposed to have any insecurities and vulnerabilities. He turned his chair around and focused on New Mecca's map. **

_Riddick. I know you are using the map as a way to not think about me, but I will make sure that you have no choice but to eventually think about me. I'm going to sit on the co-pilot's seat and just watch you. You won't be able to ignore me forever. I want answers or I want action. The choice is yours._

Jack. I have survived through starvation, treacherous heat, freezing cold, man-eating monsters, lethal poison, bullets and excruciating pain. Without even giving them a second thought. But I can't even go for two seconds without thinking about you. I guess there is no point in pretending anymore.

"**Jack, I don't want to hurt you," Riddick whispered while turning his chair to face Jack.**

"**You won't. You can never hurt me." Her trust filled her face. She had so much faith in Riddick that it almost scared him, yet made him feel more human at the same time.**

"**How can you trust me so much? How do you know that I won't go straight for the sweet spot?" he asked cocking one eyebrow.**

"**How can you care so much for me that you are actually taking me back to Helion Prime? You know that there are very few chances that we will leave alive."**

"**Kid, there is one thing you better remember. If anything happens to me, you must leave. Don't come back for me kid." Riddick watched as Jack fought back tears. "You have no choice."**

"**Fine. Under one condition," Jack said as she straightened her shoulders and took off her hair elastic. Riddick sensed what she was thinking. He could even smell her arousal. **

I would be a fuckin' idiot to not take up this offer. I don't know if we will ever be together again. I also have to help erase all her bad memories.

Before she even knew what happened, I got up and grabbed Jack's hips. I lifted her off of her seat and sat back down. She was straddling me with her knees on both my sides. She almost said something but I stopped her with a kiss. She tried to pull away and say something again, but I kissed her even harder. She finally pinched my nipple to get my attention.

"**Riddick, you're so stupid. I want to see your eyes. Lights ten percent," Jack whispered seductively. Riddick just growled.**

_I took off his goggles and threw them on the co-pilot's seat. I took Riddick's arms and put them around my waist, then I put mine around his neck and shoulders. Our kisses changed from small light ones to long and hard ones._

"**Riddick, I don't know if I'm kissing properly," Jack admitted faintly as she rested her forehead on his with her eyes closed.**

"**You've never kissed before?" he asked back. He couldn't believe it, she was too good for a first timer**

"**No. Most guys just want me to kiss down under or fuck."**

"**Why would you just fuck?" He was getting angry and jealous.**

"**You know how it works in Slam. If a girl needs something, she can always offer her body and her skills in exchange." The thought made Jack shudder. She had done all the things she had sworn she would never do. She did them to survive.**

"**We're not just having a fuck. We're going to do it right, and hopefully live to do it many many more times," Riddick said. He realized that he sounded mad so he took in a big breath. "Babe, no one can kiss like you. I was afraid it was from too much experience." Jack opened her eyes and stared into his silver gems. Riddick was so pleased to see her blush.**

"**Did you just call me babe?" Jack asked coyly.**

"**I thought it wouldn't be appropriate to call you kid if we are about to get intimate."**

"**So from now on you will call me babe?" Riddick just shrugged. Jack leaned in close so that her mouth was almost touching his ear. "I like it more than kid," she sighed. She stayed there a little longer, watching Riddick turn to watch her.**

_Riddick. I love your eyes, especially when there is a glint of lust in them. Lust for me. It's not even just lust, there is some love too. I hope you see the same feelings for you in my eyes. I feel like I should pinch myself to make sure that I am not dreaming. In the last few days, I got everything I ever asked for. I left Crematoria and I am with you._

_I slowly kissed him again, allowing my tongue to enter and explore his mouth. My right hand was busy rubbing his head. I couldn't believe how soft it was, there wasn't any stubble. My left hand drew little circles at the end of his neck. Once I realized that his neck was ticklish, I teased him with my nails, enjoying the power I had over him._

_As I sat even closer to his chest, I could feel that he was large and ready. I was exciting him. If I could jump up and down, I would. But for now, I will go up and down something else. The best part of being with Riddick is that he made me enjoy this. He was helping me heal my scars by being so slow and so patient._

_His hands had not moved from my waist. I think he didn't want to do anything until he was sure I was ready to move on. I love him for that because no matter how much I am enjoying myself, a part of me is still very frightened. Not of Riddick, but of being intimate._

Jack. My hands are still wrapped around Jack's waist. I want to just tear her top off, but I have to go slow for her. I don't know if I will last, but the good thing about being me is that I can get up and running again very quickly. Especially if it's for Jack. My Jack.

I don't know how long we have been sitting here and just kissing, but it is wonderful. I heard that kissing could be as intimate and pleasurable as sex, and for the first time I experienced it. Exploring Jack's mouth, face and neck with my lips is so satisfying. It's like if I finally gave in to my temptation. I think she is ready for the next step. My hands slowly move.

Fuck. The alarm is ringing. I check the side screen and see that there are a few ships out in the distance. Who ever said you get saved by the bell?


	11. Kyra

This is a short chap...don't hurt me...the others will hopefully be longer...I know I was so close to let them get some loving, but I'm keeping that for a bit later..Thanks again for all your reviews, they have allowed me to meet some really cool ppl and get some really cool feedback...Pls continue...I love you dahlings!!! Btw, Jack's special Furyan trait comes...she has great instincts which got more developed when she turned 18...she needs something special too as a Furyan...Riddick can't get everything, but he can always get me...heehee

* * *

Jack. I watch her get off of me and sit on the co-pilot's seat. Fuck. We were just getting into it, but then these fuckin' ships had to show up. I check the monitor and see that there are 3 ships. They are all a bit larger than mine, but something is weird about them. My instincts are screaming, but the ships are still. Too still.

_Riddick. I don't know what's happening, but ever since I turned eighteen I have been getting some very strong feelings, just like when I knew you were coming for me. Or maybe my feline instincts have developed substantially. Whatever it is, I know that we should get as far away as possible from those ships._

"**Turn around. NOW," Jack screams.**

"**They saw us. They'll just follow us," Riddick says a bit surprised to hear Jack scream and a bit worried to hear fear in her voice.**

"**They are dead. TURN AROUND RIDDICK." Usually Riddick wouldn't have taken too kindly to being ordered around, but he couldn't deny his gut feeling. He knew that Jack was right. He expertly maneuvered his ship so that it did a 180 degrees turn and sped away. Jack was working on her set of switches without even being told. **

Jack. I don't know why you are so scared, but at least you can still think under pressure. That makes me feel a bit more confident about going to Helion Prime.

Shit. What was that sound? I check the ship monitor again and see that the ships exploded. That could have been us.

_Holy fuck. I was right, those ships were too dangerous. We could have died if we hadn't turned around. Those ships were a ploy to kill us. I think the Necromongers or the Mercs really want us dead. But for some reason, I just know the weird people did this. Why are they so afraid of us? Is it because we are Furyans?_

_I breathe in and out slowly to slow my heartbeat and calm my nerves, but it doesn't seem to work. I quickly glance at Riddick and see that he is already plotting a detour into the autopilot program. How can he be so calm when we almost died? But when I look at his eyes, I see the anger. The fury. Someone's going to get his or her ass shived._

I can't believe how stupid I am. I was so close to heading right into the ploy. I would have got us both killed and I swore to myself that I would keep Jack safe. I look at her from the corner of my eye and see that she is shaking. I made her shake. I am clenching my jaw and grinding my teeth because I am so angry with myself. I can do whatever I want to myself, but I cannot be careless with Jack.

_Riddick. He got up and went to the mess. I turn my seat to look at him just in time to see him punch the wall and leave a dent. His knuckles are split and are bleeding. Then he punches the wall again, leaving another dent. When is he going to learn that hurting himself won't solve anything? I guess I am the last person to comment on that._

"**Riddick," Jack whispers. Riddick turns his silver gems towards her. Even though she is looking at her own reflection, she can still read the emotions in them. She decides that she needs to help him, so she walks to him still shaking.**

"**Go away," he says for the second time that day.**

"**No. I don't want to go anywhere. We're in this together."**

"**You should find someone else because I'm going to get you killed," Riddick growls.**

"**You are the only person I want to be with. And the only person I want to die with." With those words, she picks his right hand and kisses each knuckle. Then she goes close to him. He hugs her fiercely and buries his head in her shoulder.**

"**Sorry," he whispers. Jack knows how hard it is for him to admit he's wrong. It's something that they both share. She just hugs him tighter as a response. **

**She lets him go and sits on the floor, her back to the wall. She pets the place in front of her, signaling Riddick to come. He slowly sits down and faces her. She shakes her head and makes him turn around, to face the other side. She smiles when she sees him cock an eyebrow, as she pulls him back. This time, Riddick's head and back lie on Jack's front, in between her legs. She massages his temples, as he puts his hands on her outstretched thighs. **

_Riddick. I want to take care of you too. As I rub my hands on your head and see you close your eyes, I pray to Imam's God that you always trust me. That you always understand that we are both together, during good and bad times. So even though I am afraid of dying, we didn't, and you have to get over it._

Jack. You are perfect for me. Here I am killing myself for putting you in danger, and you are comforting me. Who would have thought that the Evil Riddick needed some comforting? I know for sure that I belong in your arms, and there is nowhere else I want to be. Just here. Of course having my head on your breasts is helping a lot.

_We must have fallen asleep, because I am now hearing Riddick say something, as he shakes me. He is telling me that we will have to land the ship soon. Shit. We have finally reached Helion Prime. As I get up and go to the cockpit, I stagger when I look outside at the planet._

_What once used to be a beautiful planet had become a dirtball. There were just brown tunnels over every major city. The Necromongers fucked the only planet I could call home. Everything seemed dead. Even the beautiful and vivacious green oceans were now still. Even their spirit was killed._

_The sight woke Kyra up._


	12. Helion Prime

Another update, I hope you enjoy it...There is no fluff, this is an action chapter...I want to get the story moving...Once again, thanks to everyone who reviews, u rock!!!...and for the others, pls pls pls review...

* * *

_  
_

_It's not everyday that you see your home planet being torn to pieces. Hopefully, for humanity's sake, it's not everyday that someone feels the immense amount of fury that I am feeling right now. When people say that their blood is boiling, it can't even compare to what I am currently going through._

_I am so angry at seeing Helion Prime become a dirtball that my nails are digging into my palms. Cutting me. Bleeding me. My jaw is clenched so tight that my face has gone numb. My body is shaking uncontrollably as I feel my pulse resonate through it._

_I have been extremely angry in the past, especially when Riddick left me and when I was raped. But even if I combined my rage from those events, it wouldn't even be a percent of what I am feeling now. I can't believe that the Necromongers can actually cause such absolute destruction. Who knows how many families have lost their Imam? Who knows if there are even any survivors?_

_Whoever thinks Riddick is a ruthless killer needs to see this._

I have been watching Jack's reaction at seeing Helion Prime. She's fuckin' furious. I know that Helion Prime was the closest thing she had to a home. But now the Necromongers have taken away both Imam and her home. I just hope that Ziza is okay. Not because I care about her, but because Jack cares for her and I only care for Jack.

But the animal in me is enjoying the sight of a furious Jack. It knows that she has, in just a few moments, been transformed into a deadly killer. Anger can do that to a person. I want to comfort her, but I know that she needs to deal with it on her own for a bit. At least, she has taken a few big breaths and calmed down. She suddenly looks more focused and more determined. She has even stopped shaking, as if a switch was turned off.

She goes to sit on the co-pilot seat and starts adjusting the switches for landing. I take my cue and get ready to land. It has to be quick and efficient. We should be off the ship before the Necromongers even realize that we have landed. The good thing about this ship is its size. It will be fast and stealthy.

We don't even bother looking at each other as we enter Helion Prime's atmosphere. We just know what to do. It's almost as if we have one mind. Luckily for us, there are no Necromongers' ships in the sky. They all must have landed to find people and convert them.

_Riddick. He is so concentrated on landing us near the Arabia Ocean, a few kilometers away from the outskirts of New Mecca. But I know that if someone were to creep up behind him, Riddick would still have a shiv at his neck. It's like when he sleeps. He might be resting, but all his senses are still working just as if he is awake._

_But now is not the time to admire how he lands or how he sleeps. Now is the time to focus and let Kyra out. It is my duty to find Ziza. Hopefully, alive. And if I have to be at my fiercest and deadliest, so be it. Riddick taught me well._

Even though the ride was jerky and the landing was quite rough, we have reached Helion Prime. As I stretch my arms and pop my joints, I feel eerily calm. My beast is taking over. It always does when things are about to get bloody. I make sure that I have a shiv in each boot and two others at my back, ready to be removed in less than an instant.

I put my goggles over my head and look at Jack. She is ready. I feel as if I am looking at a reflection of myself. Her expression resembles mine, especially when I go for the sweet spot. It might have worried me, but right now, it's perfect. It also feels good to know that we can understand each other's animal sides.

But I have thought enough about stupid feelings. I open the hatch and look at Jack one last time, cocking one eyebrow. She barely nods. That is my sign.

_We get off the ship and run in the shadows. Almost as fast as when we were on Crematoria. Even though we are flying by, I notice that everything is so quiet. So still. New Mecca is a desert, but it always had some plants and trees around. Now, they are all dead. There is also an odor of dead bodies and burnt homes. Even the stars are afraid of coming out at night._

_But what disturbs me the most is that there isn't anything to look at or notice. Everything has been destroyed. Torn down walls take the place of what used to be beautiful mansions. There isn't any sign of the huge hangar which housed hundreds of ships. Large windows are now just heaps of broken glass, tainted with crimson._

_As we finally enter the main market street, I see a few people. They give me hope that Ziza might be okay._

It's hard to imagine that this is the same city I had visited a few weeks back. But I don't care about that right now. The good thing is that we've been running for the past hour, but our heartbeats haven't even accelerated. The bad thing is that there are people around. Even though they look like they are hiding from the Necromongers, they might have been converted. They could be spies.

To make us more unnoticed, I pull Jack to a brick wall. We walk down the street with our backs to the wall, hiding in the shadows again. I lead the way because I can see, and I am happy that Jack is just following me. She almost fell a few times, but I caught her before she did. Finally I just held her by the waist to lead her.

After crossing a few blocks, we finally reach Imam's house or shall I say what's left of his house. When Jack sees it, I had to hold on to her with both arms because she was ready to run into the mess. I noticed a tear slip down her cheek, a moment of angst, but she quickly put on her plastic face.

_I have heard stories of people going crazy when they see their burnt down homes. I think I might understand why. Even though I barely spent two years in that house, it had become my home. Now seeing it crumbled just broke my heart. But worse was thinking that Ziza's ashes might be mixed in with the dust._

_But I can't allow myself to think like that. I have to be strong. I will search through the whole city for her. And if I don't find her, I will search through the Necromongers ships. And if I still don't find her, then I will kill as many of those fuckin' weird ass monsters as I can._

_As I take a minute to calm myself, I sense something. The image that comes to my mind is Lajjun. I turn around and glance around the corner, but I can't see in the dark. I need to get my eyes shined. But I just know that Lajjun is close._

"**Lajjun is here. She is close," Jack whispers in Riddick's ear. He just looks at her and pops his joints again. **

"**Stay here," he growls and runs away. Jack wants to follow him, but she knows that in the dark, she cannot keep up with him. She slides to the floor and cocks her head, listening carefully for any sounds. But she can only think about Lajjun.**

"**She's hurt," Jack mumbles to herself. **

**After what seemed like hours, but must have only been a few minutes, Riddick appears with a figure in his arms. Jack already knows who it is. She watches his silver gems as he bends down and puts Lajjun on the ground, laying her head in Jack's lap. Her leg has been severely burnt, and she can hardly walk.**

"**My dear Jack. They took her. They took my baby," Lajjun moans. She looks up at Jack, as tears roll down her cheeks. **

"**Why?" Riddick asks.**

"**They want you. They left me behind to tell you in case you survived their attack. They know that you are a Furyan," Lajjun answers with more force as she tries to act strong. Imam would have wanted her to. She watches Riddick get up slowly.**

"**I'll get her," he growls while looking out in the distance. He raises a hand before Jack can say anything and heads out.**


	13. Moon

I've always wanted to update twice a week, but it now looks like I'll be updating once each 2 weeks...university does that to ppl...so sad...anyways, I've worked a bit more on this chap than usual. I'm trying to describe stuff and feelings, pls let me know if u notice a difference or am I just making things worse?

Pls take a look at my other story, esp. if u want some hot Riddick action...it's called "Tantra".

As always, thanks so much for the reviews...and this time a special thank you to Moosey who really helped me by giving kick ass reviews and answering my million questions...Anyways, enjoy!!! Before I forget, what do "AU" and a "Mary-Sue" character mean? U can tell me in a review or email me...thanks again

* * *

When I got my shine job and escaped slam for the first time, the nights became a thing of great value. Even though they were witnesses to some of my most violent crimes, they soothed my animal. After periods of intense rage, I'd just sit and stare at the sky for a few minutes, and I'd become as human I can ever get.

Maybe it's because the moons often reminded me of Jack. Just like the moons that seemed so perfect but were pitted, she wasn't the smooth and innocent being people believed a child would be, but rather a scarred and damaged girl. And she was mine. She was my link to humanity.

This night's not any different. The light blue moon still reminds me of Jack. I glance at it quickly, reminding myself that I can't fuck up because Jack's counting on me. It's been a long time since she last counted on me, and I won't let her down. I always want her to be able to count on me. It keeps my animal at peace.

Luckily, my shine job allows me to see better in the dark then in the light when I had normal eyes. Moving stealthily down the filth-strewn streets, I suddenly stop as I hear some sounds. Muffled cries. I crouch behind a pile of metal scraps and wait. A few moments later, I hear stumbling steps next to heavy footsteps.

I slowly get up and see that a Necromonger guard is practically dragging a young man by the collar. This is my chance. I creep up to the guard who is close to my muscular built and towering frame. I take out a shiv in each hand, ready for the attack, but the guard swiftly turns around. A slight squeeze of my right shiv's handle is the only sign that he surprised me.

I look at his cold yet intelligent eyes and a wicked smile pulls at the corners of my mouth. It's been a long time since I have truly enjoyed the rush of murder and the warmth of someone else's blood on me. The guard tries to hack me with what seemed like a heavy and complicated axe, but I jump back and stab his shoulder.

He doesn't even seem to notice it as he comes at me again. This time I crouch and stab his thigh, but he quickly kicks me in the stomach and sends me sprawling a few feet back. I'm quickly up and we both start circling each other again. Beast to beast.

After many unsuccessful tries, I finally stab him again but not anywhere which will kill him. Suddenly I see three other guards appear, each dragging a non-converted person like a piece of meat. Now the guards are circling me while their prisoners run away like scared mice. Even though the new people are smaller, I know that they have been trained extremely well. It's in their posture, their walk and their stance.

_Shit. I know that I wanted to find Riddick, but I didn't want to find him surrounded by guards. I wanted to find him with Ziza in his arms. I crouch to the floor and slither towards the closest guard. As I reach him, I just know that Riddick has seen me. I plunge my shiv into the guard's sweet spot and remove my shiv as his body crumples to the floor. I turn to find another guard and see that Riddick has also killed one._

_Within a few minutes there are no guards left. If I wasn't there, Riddick would have taken his time killing the biggest guard. He was enjoying the kill. I slowly wipe my blade on my pants. Riddick comes to me and roughly grabs my arms._

"**Go back Jack," Riddick growls. Jack just shakes her head stubbornly. She cannot leave him, especially not after losing him once. **

"**I don't slow you down Riddick. I help you and you know that I can take care of myself. I'm not a kid anymore." He wants to protest but realizes that she will never give in. And he prefers having her by his side than trying to follow him in the shadows.**

**Jack watches Riddick as he takes the biggest guard's limp body, lifting it with one hand while the other removes his helmet, his armor, leather pants and boots. Jack would have said a smart-ass comment about Riddick undressing another man, but Kyra's serious and deadly switch was on.**

"**Their stuff will be too big for you," Riddick said as he dressed.**

"**So? Just pretend I'm some non-convert." Riddick just shrugged, but he knew that her idea was perfect. They will stay together and when the time comes, they can both kill together.**

_Riddick. It's so weird seeing you dressed up in anything but cargo pants and a tank top. But even though I hate the fuckin' Necros, you look really enticing in armor. It matches the power that radiates from your cool silver orbs. If people thought you looked menacing before, they'd die of a heart seizure now. I hear myself sigh._

_For a moment my face was open and vulnerable, my feelings for Riddick and my fears about going to the Necros mother ship clearly reflected in my eyes. Riddick saw it and his grim expression eased._

"**If something happens to me, you leave." Riddick didn't want to bring this up, but he had to. He would willingly die to save her and though this feeling was relatively new, he wasn't scared about sacrificing himself for her. Death was like his shadow, following him everywhere. They had become used to each other.**

"**Fine," Jack whispered but Riddick could smell her lie. She had no survival instincts, at least not when it involved him dying. The thought made Riddick close the gap between them.**

"**Liar," he growled near her ear as he held her waist, fingers caressing her warm skin. Jack held his face and kissed him. They kissed with longing, with fear, with love. She moved even closer to him, pressing her body on his. She wanted to drink him up. As they passionately kissed, Riddick slowly moved his hands down to feel her ass. He cupped her perfectly round ass and lifted her so they could face each other. Jack wrapped her legs around his waist and held on fiercely.**

_Should I tell him how much I love him? That I knew I loved him since the first time I saw him? That even though I spent five years hating him, each moment I hoped that he'd come back?_

_I bury my head in his neck and smell him. Riddick has a distinctive musky smell. It's aggressive and violent, but for me, it means that I'm safe and been taken care of._

_I've always had a bond with him, but it's strengthened since he came back. Maybe because we're both adult and alpha Furyans. Even our particular smells seem to have mixed._

"**They don't know that I'm a Furyan," Jack whispered in Riddick's ear as her legs squeezed around him tighter.**

"**It should stay that way," he said as his hands caressed her behind and back.**

"**Riddick, I want you to know that I, I um," Jack hesitated.**

"**Me too Jack." She was so happy to hear him say those two words that she grabbed Riddick and kissed him fervently. She laid small kisses down his neck, but his armor made it difficult. Riddick chuckled when he saw Jack's eyes getting mad at the armor. It looked like she was cursing it.**

Jack. I'm so pleased that my armor is bothering you. Even though the look you're wearing reminds me of you as a kid, I don't feel bad about wanting you. About being physically and emotionally happy to have your pelvis against my erection. About making you mine.

_How can a convict and killer have such soft lips? I can't help but sigh as Riddick nibbles my ear and tenderly kisses my throat. His kisses inch closer to my left breast. Slowly, he pulls my tank top down a bit, revealing a mound that's pushed out of my bras. His fist holds on to the tank top, barely touching my breast. Hi licks a wet line over my breast, which makes my nails dig into the back of his neck._

_Without any warning, he lightly bites the top of my breast that's not covered. A moan escapes my lips as I hear Riddick growl. He just leaves his lips there. It seems as if he wants to catch his breath or gain control. At least he's feeling something too. I feel like my heartbeat is chasing itself. It's an electrifying sensation, causing my nipples to harden and my lower tummy to clench._

_Somewhere in the back of my mind, I'm relieved that I enjoyed Riddick's touch so much that I didn't even momentarily think about the time I was raped._

_I know that Riddick's bite is his way of marking me as his. And I don't care. In fact, I'm thrilled to see a light imprint of his teeth on me._

I know I'm getting a little possessive but, damn Jack, I can't hold myself in. I just had to bite you. I just had to mark you as mine. But I never thought that it'd be such an experience. I mean I've had fuckin' great sex and mind blowing orgasms, but they've been nothing like this. It makes me want to rip your clothes off right now and make you completely mine.

But I know that this proves that I've actually become completely yours.


	14. Soul

Well, I haven't updated in a long time, so sorry...I've got some typr of writer's block. I know how I want to end this story, but I need to get to the ending. Did that make sense? I don't know how to make the story end the way I want... hmmm...Anyways, pls review b/c I'm really not sure about this chapter. Not to mention that it's 3 am...I'll try to update sooner!

* * *

Sometimes timing sucks. I could've been fucking Jack, but instead I'm dragging her to the Necromongers' ship. I still can't believe that I'm doing this. It's completely against all my survival instincts. The same instincts that have kept me alive in the most psychotic and treacherous slams. But then again, if this is what Jack wants, then it's what I want. 

Right now, I've to focus on getting us in the ship unnoticed. I'm half-dragging, half-carrying Jack. I really don't want to be rough with her, but a few bruises are better than being dead. I quickly glance at Jack and see that she's enacting her role well. She's transformed herself into a scared woman, just like I told her. She's taking small hesitant steps, with her arms wrapped around her. Even her posture seems resigned.

But her eyes could give her away. There's absolutely no fear in them. She's determined to face the enemy and get Ziza out. I'm not looking at Jack. I'm looking at Kyra.

_Through my tangled hair, I see that we're approaching the ship. I don't know why it's called a ship. It looks more like an ancient gargoyle. The dark towering body has a strong presence, but there is a solemn and somber feel to it. The light that pours out of the main entrance onto the steps isn't bright, it's smoky. Riddick won't need his goggles._

_As we come near the steps, Riddick's grip on my collar tightens and he starts dragging me more roughly. Surprisingly, nobody even gives us a second look. We climb stairs for what seems like centuries – now I understand how the Necros stay in shape. _

Finally, we reach the massive portal. I stride purposefully into the large Basilica and take the first turn to my right. After a few more rounds, I spot an almost empty corridor, except for a lone couple. Luckily the man is about my size, and the woman resembles Jack's. With but a slight nudge, Jack knows what I have in mind.

I march towards the couple, and within a few seconds, both of them are sprawled on the floor. I start taking off my armor and quickly change into the lightweight dress cloak. I cock an eyebrow when I see Jack take off her clothes to wear the pale green robe. She smirks at me knowing what effect she has on the Big Evil.

_"**This will let us wander around the ship," Riddick says as he covers his head. He watches Jack cover her hair and neck with a matching green scarf. **_

_"**It'll be easier to hide weapons in this," she mutters as she pulls up her dress mid-thigh to hide the shivs. She shakes her head as she realizes that she needs something to hold the shivs in place.**_

_"**This will do," Riddick growls as he tears two parts of her old tank top. He then bends down and holds the shiv on her thigh and ties the cloth around it. He repeats it again on her other thigh. As he gets up, he smacks her hip. "Let's go."**_

_How can Riddick have the nerve to smack me? And then he just disappears around the corner before I can get him back. He'll pay, if we make it out alive. Why am I thinking about Riddick when I should be concentrating on finding Ziza?_

_I know the answer to that question. I'm scared. Jack who's killed, maimed and tortured is scared. But not for myself, for Riddick. I don't want him to die, especially if I live. I prefer being locked up in Crematoria with the hope that he'd come for me, instead of being free and knowing he's dead. _

_For once, Imam's God, please make things right. _

Jack finally caught up with me. I can see that something is bothering her, but now's not the time to talk. Now we need action. I take her hand and we walk around the ship. After an hour, we go back to where we started - the Basilica.

From the side, I see the Lord Marshall seated on a throne, with three large statues at his back, soaring over him. In front of him, there are a few dozen people. They're definitely non-converters. I can tell from their posture, their smell of fear and resignation, and most of all, because I see a small girl.

_Ziza. She's alive. I want to run to her, but at the same time, my legs feel like they're going to drop from relief. I allow myself a few seconds to gather my thoughts and take a large breath. Seeing her won't be enough. I need to get her out and to Lajjun. _

_I quickly scan the area. Behind the non-converters, there are about one hundred Necromongers. There are also guards stationed every few meters along the walls. The only way to get close to Ziza is by passing the guards and going to the front of the crowd. I look at Riddick, and he signals me to follow him. _

_We advanced soundlessly into the crowd. The Lord Marshall is tantalizingly close, but Riddick squeezes my arm. He wants to wait for the right opportunity._

I'm running through the possibilities. If we just snatch Ziza and run, we'll never make it beyond the Basilica. If I grab her and run, Jack dies. If Jack grabs her, I die. Fuck. In every scenario, we'll die. Even if we make it out alive, they'll find Lajjun and then we'll die. I'm not a pessimist, just a realist.

But if I create a diversion, a really strong diversion, Jack might have a chance of sneaking up to Ziza and taking her during the chaos. And there's only one way to get such a big diversion – kill the Lord Marshall. The thought is extremely enticing. The animal is enjoying the chase. The beast will enjoy the kill, hopefully.

_Fuck Riddick. I know that look. He's going to do something extremely dangerous. The way his silver gems stare down at me, I know he's going for the Lord Marshall. I see a flicker of emotion in his eyes. Maybe it's a bit of love. Maybe it's a bit of sadness_

_Before I can even reach out to him, he barges through the crowd, leaps and lands a few steps away from the throne, with a shiv in each hand. He lunges forward to stab the Lord, except he's not there anymore. Riddick turns around to see the Lord waiting for him on the main black marble floor. _

_Riddick once again runs towards him, but the Lord Marshall pushes him with such strength that Riddick gets slammed halfway across the floor. I watch Riddick quickly spring to his feet. Just as he taught me, he flicks his wrist and throws a shiv at the Lord Marshall. But the Marshall caught it. Or what looks like his ghost. _

The Lord Marshall has an astral self. Now I have a new mission, to kill him, both of him.

I lunge at him over and over again, but he always pushes me or kicks me with such brute strength, that I'm now completely dazed. I'll continue to fight, as I always do, but my blade has only slashed through air.

Bruised and battered, I attack him once more, but this time the Lord Marshall's blow makes me smash my head against the pillar. As blood pours out of my mouth, I see the Lord Marshall hovering over me. I glance sideways to see that both Ziza and Jack are gone.

I close my eyes as I feel the Lord Marshall extract my soul. Who would've thought that I had a soul?


	15. Throne

I'm so sorry that I didn't write earlier...for everyone who thought that I'd kill Riddick, and for all the ppl who gave me death threats - don't worry. I'm not feeling this chap, maybe b/c it was written in many sittings. I prefer writing each chap in one shot. Anyways, reviews are important, so pls R and R. Also let me know if there's something tha u guys want in the story.

* * *

_I was almost near Lajjun, with Ziza in my arms, when I felt a chill run up my back. I knew something was going to happen. I knew it with my whole soul. I had a gut-wrenching decision to make: save Ziza or save Riddick. One lonely tear trickled down my cheek, finally resting on my quivering bottom lip. I have to save Ziza. It's a decision I know I won't regret, but it won't be easy. _

_As I finally reached Lajjun in the dark alley where we left her, I could hear her whimpers change into cries of joy. Her daughter was back. I wanted to stay and cry – tears of happiness and loss, but the Furyan in me couldn't give up._

_With a quick kiss on Ziza's wet cheek, I ran back to the ship as a predator. I felt like a Hellhound from Crematoria as I ran back to the Necromongers. Back to my Riddick. I flew up the stairs almost as fast as I can throw a shiv. When I look back to that moment, I'll never know how I managed to be so swift. It could've been the Furyan in me or it could've been Imam's God taking revenge on Imam's death._

_But what I saw next could've killed me on the spot. The Lord Marshall was leaned over Riddick's limp body and it looked like he was extracting his soul. Who would've thought that he had a soul? But it seemed that the soul was resisting, especially when it seemed to turn its head towards me. _

Jack. She was back. That one thought made me fight back so suddenly and powerfully that the Lord Marshall stumbled back. With one quick move, I was back on my feet, as if my soul never left my body. I advanced towards the Lord Marshall, my feet not making any sounds. I noticed that Jack was creeping up on him from behind.

With a slight nod of her head, I felt us connect. I knew what she wanted, and I was going to enjoy it. A cold and deadly smile grew on Jack's face, mirroring my smirk. With a second nod, we both lunged towards the Lord Marshall. He was able to dance around some of our moves, but when you get stabbed, you bleed.

With each passing moment, he became weaker and weaker. I quickly wiped my shiv on my pants, and sliced him again. Jack rubbed her face with the back of her hand to wipe away his blood.

Then it happened. We both stabbed him at the same time. I went for his sweet spot while she went for his heart. His body fell to the ground like a pile of bricks. Crimson red pooled around him. I bent down and pulled my shiv out of him, and watched Jack mimic my movement.

Both of us just stared at each other from opposite sides of the Lord Marshall. I could see that Jack was relieved, but she was also tense. I slowly got up and went to her side. She stood up, as I took her by the waist. She almost leaned into me, allowing me to hold her, when she looked at the sea of Necromongers in front of us.

_Why are they all staring at me? If they want to fight, why are they dropping their weapons?_

_Suddenly, there were thousands of Necromongers kneeling in front of us, bowing their heads in respect. I looked at them in bisbelief, while Riddick's face was as blank as can be. I didn't even bother hiding my emotions like Riddick taught me. Confusion took me over. I slowly backed up, and when the back of my knees hit something, I fell on it. I conveniently fell on the Lord Marshall's throne._

_A Necromonger slowly got up and approached both Riddick and me. He looked as confused as me. _

_"**Let me introduce myself. I am Lord Boah. Please excuse my confusion Lord Marshalls, but I have never dealt with such a situation," he said with eyes darting between Jack and Riddick.**_

_"**Dealt with what?" Riddick growled.**_

_"**Well Lord Marshalls, you keep what you kill, he answered shakily.**_

_"**Why do you keep saying Lord Marshalls?" Jack asked, as the shocking reality slowly dawned on her.**_

_"**Whoever kills the Lord Marshall takes his place. You keep what you kill, it's the Necromonger way. Since both of you killed him at the exact same instant, I believe that both of you become our Lords."**_

_It's a good thing that I'm sitting because I don't know how I could've handled this standing up. I can deal with murder and mayhem, but being the Lord Marshall of a race I want to extinguish is not something I want. I looked at Riddick questioningly. With his slightest nod, I understood that we'd stay for now. _

Fuckin' hell. I can barely take care of Jack, and now they want me to be the Lord of the Necromongers. They must have the wrong convict. But now's not the time to think about that. I need to figure out what to do.

_"**Get all the Necromongers out of New Mecca and on to the ship. NOW," Riddick commanded. He watched Lord Boah bow and jog away barking orders at the guards. He then found a woman to take him to his quarters. To their quarters.**_

_**Riddick and Jack noticed that four huge guards were following them, and preventing other Necromongers from approaching them. It seemed awkward that the same people who tried to kill them before, were now protecting them. As they went to the far end of the Basilica, they entered a private corridor. It had quards posted every few feet. They stood as still as statues, only their eyes were moving to take a peak at their new leaders. **_

_**A few doors down, the woman kneeled in front of a door. The doors opened automatically, and they entered. The guards stayed outside after seeing Jack's deadly glare. **_

_**The room was quite spacious. One the right side, there was a large window that stared out into the burnt city. There were many monitors next to the window with a single chair in front of them. On the left side, there was a large black bed. They would need to climb four steps to climb on to the bed. **_

_**There was a wall of glass behind the bed which would open to the washroom and multi-jet shower. No one could have privacy in that washroom. Everything was either in steel or in glass.**_

_Riddick. You keep what you kill. Just like slam. Again. Except this time, we're the prison guards. The thought made me sad. Everything that happened to me in the past week built up. I slowly walked to the washroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I hadn't lost weight, but my face looked old and wary, just like I felt. I glanced back and saw that Riddick had followed me. _

_There is no way that I can sit on the throne with Riddick. He takes too much place. I guess I'll sit on his lap. The thought made me laugh and cry at the same time._


	16. One

Yay! I have updated, and I hope this chapter is worth the super long wait. I might just end this story here because I'm seriously confused - I don't know how to continue it. If you have any ideas, do email me, seriously, pls do...Anyways, I think this chapter will answer some people's prayers or should I say fantasies? hmmmmm...I hope you enjoy the intimate scenes. But before you read on, I must say that as a female, it's extremely hard to write from a male's point of view, especially for sex. I hope I did it justice, and pls R & R!

p.s. This is my last update, from any of my stories, for two months - Europe, here I come!

* * *

I still do not know what to think. We're the leaders, the Lord Marshalls of the Necromonger race. And we aren't even Necromongers. A part of me just wants to run away, it's what I do best. But this time I have to think it through because I have Jack with me. It seems like the best thing to do is stay, for now, and enjoy the luxuries, especially having a shower. 

I glance at Jack who's washing her face. I know that she wants some time alone to think. She needs to find some strength, which I'm confident she will find. She is a survivor.

I slowly take off my top and unbuckle my pants. I throw all my clothes in the corner, and take off my goggles after ordering the lights to dim. I step into the shower, my first hot shower in a long time. I turn so that my back is facing Jack. If I see her, I might just pounce on her. I lean my forehead on the glass shower door and close my eyes.

_I take a few deep breaths and regain control over myself. I've let my weak emotions take over for too long. It's time to become the strong Jack who gets what she wants. And at this moment, I want Riddick. I look at him taking a shower and thank the Necromonger geniuses who made the large shower stall in glass._

_As I watch the drops trail down Riddick's powerful back, I slowly lick my lips. I could just stand here forever, appreciating his masculine beauty. His forehead is resting on the wall with his forearms next to his head. Even though his body is relaxed, every muscle is perfectly cut and firm. I finally decide that while others can just look, I can touch. After all, I can get whatever I want. And I want Riddick._

I knew she was coming before she even entered the shower. I growled in anticipation, my body already craving for release within Jack. When she touched my shoulder, I was happy that it was a sure and keen grip. Jack wants me, and she wants me now.

I tried turning around to face her, but she pushed me back. I tried again and was once more pushed back. I heard her whisper seductively, "let me thank you for coming to Crematoria". With those words, she rubbed my back, running her arms over my shoulders. Her fingers danced over my biceps and triceps, drawing little patterns on them. She traced her hand over my back again, going lower and lower.

And before I knew it, her lips were over my ass. She gently kissed and licked me. She made me spread my legs, and I felt her tongue wet my inner thighs. It took so much of my hard-earned control to not just give in to my throbbing member's desire. I tried turning again, but Jack's hands were firmly placed on my hips.

When she heard me growl, she stood up and kissed my back. She scraped my back with her teeth as her hands continued wandering over my arms, back and ass. She went on her tiptoes, and starting kissing my neck. Her kisses were becoming more and more rough, just the way I like it. When I finally couldn't take not touching her any longer, I forcefully turned around.

_Riddick was just so delicious. I couldn't stop kissing him and touching him. Every time he tried turning around, I stopped him, even though I could hear him growl. But then he just turned around, using his strength. Obviously I couldn't stop him from turning, he is much stronger than me._

_As I saw his silver gems look at me from top to bottom, I almost starting feeling shy. What are you supposed to do when a man looks at you that way, in that sexual way? Especially when their body seems to really like what it sees. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me towards him, with one arm snaked around my waist. He roughly kissed me, almost as if he was devouring me, and I knew I was doing the same back to him. I grabbed his head and pressed his lips even harder to mine._

_When I couldn't breathe anymore, Riddick started kissing my neck. He brought his lips to my ear and growled, "Why aren't your clothes off?" He didn't give me any time to answer because he kissed me again. He took one step back, leaving me panting. He looked at me again. I took a step towards him, but he pushed me back. I tried again, but this time he pushed me towards the glass wall._

_He took my top and just tore it off completely, which he continued doing for all of my garments. Suddenly, I was completely naked. Riddick took a step back, and looked at me again. When his eyes focused on my breasts, his look was so seductive that my nipples tightened. I tried saying his name because I wanted to be enveloped in his warmth, but his lips crashed into mine before I could._

_He hands roamed my back and finally reached my ass. He just grabbed it and lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked out of the shower. He dropped me on the bed, and we looked at each other. It was a moment of understanding – we both knew that there was no turning back after this. I nodded slightly and watched Riddick smirk._

I gazed at Jack's face as I bent down on my knees, next to the bed. Jack's legs were hanging over the side, next to me. I placed myself between her legs and took her right foot in my hand. I kissed her toes and brought my face to the back of her knees. I licked it slowly before continuing up. When I reached her mid-thigh, I started my ascent again on her left leg.

I put my arms under both of her thighs, and pulled her closer to me. To my mouth. I gently kissed her inner thighs. She was starting to squirm. She tried pulling my head towards her opening, but I pushed her arm away. I wanted to take my time tasting her. I finally trailed my tongue from one thigh to the other, passing over her sensitive spot. That momentary touch made her gasp.

When I lifted my head to look at her face, I could see her watching me with huge hungry eyes. It almost looked like she was pleading with me. With my eyes fixed on hers, I started licking her folds languidly. One of my fingers was rubbing her clitoris, increasing its speed. Jack started thrusting, trying to push herself into my mouth. I held her thighs, so she would stop moving and I began my assault on her.

I licked, kissed, and nibbled on her clitoris, while my hands fondled her breasts. Every time I heard her moan, it would only make me increase my assault. She pressed her hand on mine so that I could hold her breasts tighter. When her orgasm finally hit her, she almost started shaking from its impact.

"This is so much better than when I do it myself," she whispered hoarsely.

She pulled my head up and slowly licked my lips, tasting her juices. She grabbed my hands again, and placed them on her breasts, rubbing them up and down. I heard myself growl as I felt her breasts. It had been so long since I had been with a woman. And here I was with the person that I thought about for years. And fantasized about too, especially in Cyro.

_I enjoyed the feel of Riddick's hands on me so much, that I almost didn't hear Riddick._

_"You have to pay me for what I just did to you," he said cockily._

_"If I do, you won't last," I answered, eyeing his hard member._

_"Babe, you've no idea how much I got," he growled, pulling my nipples to emphasize his point._

_I smirked at him, and slid off the bed. I pulled him to his feet and kissed him hard, rubbing my chest over his. His hand grabbed my ass, but I pulled away from him. I was going to make Riddick scream my name. I lunged on to him, making him lose his balance and fall on the bed._

_My hands explored his upper torso. They enjoyed stroking his firm pecks and abs. Soon enough, my mouth followed their lead. My tongue caressed his nipples and slowly trailed down to his lower abs. As I approached his dick, I went back up to his chest. I continued this route a few more times, each time getting closer, but never actually touching him. I knew he was getting angry - he wanted his release. But that would be too easy? He had to squirm, just like I did._

_When I finally held his dick in my hand, I heard him sigh. It was quite big, just like I had always dreamt. I stroked it gently and enjoyed hearing him emit small growls. I started using my nails as I stroked faster and harder. When he was close to release, I stopped with a smile on my face. Riddick looked at me, and had I been anyone else, I think I might have been dead. His look was pure beast – pure fuck or pure fight._

_I crawled up his body, leaving little kisses along my way. When I reached his face, I gave him a quick kiss. As I lifted my face, he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I gave him another kiss and winked. I got off of Riddick and replaced my self over him. This time my face was over his dick, and his face was under my vagina._

_"The more you give me, the more I give you," I whispered seductively. I loved playing with him._

Jack. If you were anyone else, you would be dead right now. But for some reason, I want to please you more than I want you to please me. I think you might make me soft, even though my dick is rock-solid hard.

I grab her thighs, mimicking my earlier actions and start licking her folds. As my tongue plays with her clitoris, I feel her mouth encircle my member. I stopped to enjoy the feel of her mouth around me, but quickly start again when she stops like me. Everytime I stopped, she would stop, so I quickly learned my lesson.

I continued playing with her clitoris, and suddenly stuck two fingers in her, which isn't easy when someone is practically sitting on your face. But it was worth it – the moment I stuck my fingers in her and started shoving them in and out, her mouth pulled me in completely. As my speed increased, Jack dug her nails in my thighs. She took me in and out of her mouth, making her whole body bob up and down.

We created a rhythm. A fast and furious rhythm where my fingers and tongue fueled her blow job, where we were thrusting ourselves into each other's mouth, and where we both had an orgasm at the exact moment. I lapped at her juices, and Jack swallowed my seed. Our beasts were becoming one. I pushed Jack on to the bed, and she was too dazed to react. As my breathing slowed, I picked her up and turned her around so that we were face to face.

I wrapped my arms around her, and watched her smile with her eyes closed. It only took a few minutes before Jack started kissing me again. And I was ready for another round. A unifying round.

_Riddick climbed over me, carrying his weight on his legs and elbows. His tongue stroked under my left breast before taking my nipple into his mouth. He tugged at it with his teeth. The sensation was overwhelming, but it was making my other breast lonely. I took my other nipple, and fondled with it. I was moaning with my eyes fixed on Riddick's tongue. When he lifted his head and saw my other hand playing with my breast, he growled. It turned him on – I had to remember that for another time._

_He did the same tongue treatment to my right breast, but this time, his hand held the other one instead of me. I rubbed my hands over his shoulders as he kissed my stomach, slightly tickling me._

_I tugged his ear so that he looked at me._

_"I'm ready."_

_"And definitely wet," he said as he pulled his finger out of me._

_He held his dick in one hand, and placed it at my opening. He leaned down to kiss me, and he entered in one fluid motion. We started a slow pace, so that we could enjoy having sex. Maybe even making love. He drew himself in and out completely, and gradually increased his pace._

_His head was buried in my neck which he was sucking. I pulled him to my lips so that I could kiss him again. I loved kissing him. It made the whole experience more real. I was finally with Riddick. He surprised me by pulling my legs over his shoulders. The angle allowed him to go much deeper, and it allowed me to find another sensitive spot._

_"Faster. Harder. Please Riddick," I begged._

_"Who do you belong to?" he asked, his silver eyes dark with desire._

_"To you," I answered panting._

_"To who?" he asked louder._

_"To Riddick," I moaned._

_"Say it again," he ordered, thrusting deeper and faster._

_"To Riddick," I screamed._

_"You're my Jack," he rumbled._

_To anyone else, that exchange of words might seem wrong. But I knew that it was Riddick's way of admitting that he cared for me. And I definitely didn't mind him possessing me. I want to be with him. Especially if he can have sex for such a long time without wearing out._

_The only sounds that I could hear were the sounds of our bodies being smacked together, and Riddick's low growls. As I felt my climax come close, I rubbed my breasts, about to close my eyes._

_"Look at me," Riddick growled._

_I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. I held on to his head as he rode into me one last time. We both climaxed together. Our beasts had officially become one._

I slowly pulled out of Jack and lied down on my side. I watched her turn and press her back into me so that I could spoon her. I pulled her long hair on to the pillow, and exposed her neck. I rested my face in the hollow of her neck, which I quickly kissed. Jack held on to my arms.

"Riddick?"

"What?"

"We should do that again," Jack mumbled before falling asleep.

"We should," Riddick answered, with a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.


	17. Truth

Well hello again! I made a resolution this year to not procrastinate, to work out and to finish what I started. In my mind, this story was done, but I read it again yesterday and felt that it was a bit incomplete. It also needs to be rewritten because I see some mistakes or places where the story doens't flow, but that's a project for another year. Instead, I thought I could add one more chap to complete this story. I know it's about 2 years late, but isn't late better than never. I'm also going to try and finish my other stories. My problem is that I have so many ideas, but I don't have the discipline to finish anything, which is what I'll be working on this year. Btw, happy belated new year to all readers and writers! So I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I do hope you enjoy.

p.s. this chapter is R for sex

* * *

**[one year later]**

_Whoever kills the Lord Marshall takes his place because you keep what you kill. I hate that rule. Not because I had to look after a race of Necromongers who basically annihilated my Furyan race, but because I don't know what to do with them. My beast just wants to send them to their sacred Underverse and hope they all die. But the human in me wants to find a way to stop all the conversions, and then make converts go through a reversal procedure. _

_Riddick and I have been trying to figure out what to do for the past year. Being Lord Marshalls together or individually was not what we wanted and we were going to find a way out. Sadly, it seems that you cannot just give the title of Lord Marshall to someone else unless they kill you, and we were definitely not that determined to leave. So it all goes back to deciding between sending all Necromongers to the Underverse or to find a reversal procedure. _

_Surprisingly, Riddick didn't want to send them all to the Underverse. To their death. I asked him why over and over again, but he never answered me. It pissed me off so much that I have been denying him my body for the past week. I've never stayed mad at him so long, but I am close to hating him right now. I feel betrayed – he's hiding something from me. _

_Even Riddick is surprised at how long I've stayed mad at him. He doesn't say anything, but he growls every time I push him away from me. I'm sure if I wasn't his Jack, he would have killed me. He doesn't realize how much more it pains me to send him away though. I feel my heart break every time, but I cannot bear the fact that he's keeping something from me. I thought we were soul mates. _

_The problem is that my anger is slipping away and the need for Riddick is starting to overwhelm me. I hate the fact that I can't always live with him, but I definitely can't live without him._

One week. Jack has not talked to me or touched me for one week. I think I'm going to go crazy. Every day I feel my angry beast come closer and closer to the surface. I see how the Necromongers are keeping their distance from, as if sensing just how dangerous and irrational I'm becoming. But no matter how mad I am, I just can't take it out on Jack. She's mine. And I can never hurt her. But I can't tell her the truth either.

So instead of suffering in silence in our master bedroom, I am in my personal training area. I've been practicing my fight moves without my goggles with the lights at 60% capacity. The light is blinding and painful beyond words, but that pain tries to help me forget how angry I am. Maybe I should be more honest with myself – I'm not angry at Jack but at the situation. The real problem is that I feel so empty without her.

Maybe I should tell her the reason why I will not send the entire Necromongers race to the Underverse. To their death.

_At this point I can't think straight. I need Riddick. Emotionally. Physically. I need him. Just the thought of having him close to me sends a wave of sensation between my legs. I think about going after him, but he looked so angry when he left an hour ago. Maybe I should let him cool off by training and then talk to him. I definitely should let him cool off. _

_My imagination is running wild with how I will greet him. With a hug and my hair loose so he can grab it to kiss me fiercely? Lying naked on the bed? In the shower with his shirt on so that he can tear it off? All these scenarios are making my body react and I suddenly ache for release. But what will I do to make my body wait?_

The interesting thing is that my angry beast only calmed down once I decided to go to Jack. But when I debated taking a shower, the thought of wasting time and staying away form her made me growl. I needed to see Jack and touch her. Now.

In fact, I knew how she loved having sex right after a work out. I knew that the sight of my big sweaty body turned her on. She had told me so on many occasions. Just thinking about how she would seductively whisper how much she wanted me made me hard. I needed Jack now.

_I decided that I missed Riddick too much, so I slipped out of my clothes in the middle of the bedroom and went to his glass drawers filled with his clothes. All black of course. I took out his black wifebeater and wore it. Even though it was washed, it still smelt of him. I then walked to the mirror near the bed and looked at myself. His wifebeater barely covered my ass, and the neck was loose enough that it barely covered my breasts. I slowly untied my hair and let it fall down. I knew Riddick loved seeing my brown hair out. He said it felt better than Ancient Chinese silk._

_I then walked to the bed and lied down on it with images of what else Riddick liked in my mind. I closed my eyes and pulled down the neckline of the wifebeater so that my right breast was out. I don't know if it was my dirty thoughts or the cool air, but my nipple tightened immediately. I twisted the nub with my fingers just like Riddick enjoyed doing it while my right hand traced light patterns on my lower belly._

_As I pulled on my right breast and massaged it, I opened my legs. I let my right hand wander into my folds. It felt good, but obviously not as good as when Riddick did it. I imagined his tongue flicking at my clitoris, and I rubbed it softly. Then I rubbed it harder and faster. Feeling myself get wet, I dipped my fingers in my juices and used them to rub my clitoris even faster. My breath was panting. I knew I was close to an orgasm, so I started whispering his name. Riddick._

I started smelling Jack's sweet juices from outside our bedroom's door. I waved the bodyguards back and slowly went into the room. That is when I saw the most beautiful and sexy sight. Jack was masturbating while whispering my name. I had never seen her masturbate and thought she didn't need to since we met. But now I knew that she would have to touch herself for me again and again in the future. I could feel my dick pulse at the sight. She seemed to be close to cumming.

But then she stopped and looked at me. I saw her smirk at me, but then her eyes became sad.

"**I'm sorry I've been mad at you. I don't want to be mad at you anymore. I miss you." Jack whispered the words slowly, while her fingers were still languidly rubbing her clitoris.**

"**I don't want to talk now," Riddick growled. He saw her stop touching herself and pat the bed. "No. I want you to finish what you were doing. Now Jack, and then I'll tell you what you want to know."**

I'll fucking tell you anything and do anything if you continue Jack. At first I thought she was not going to listen to me, but I realized she seemed a bit shy. Why was she shy? I loved what she was doing and it turned me on in ways I couldn't even describe.

_I don't know why but I suddenly felt very aware of Riddick watching me and it made me shy. I'm not the shy type but it wasn't easy to look at him while I was masturbating with his name on my lips. I lowered my eyes, but when I heard him sit at the edge of the bed, I glanced back to his face. He had lowered the light and was looking at me with his silver gems. I had never seen him look so primal. So animal. Knowing that only I could make him look like that gave me the courage to continue._

"**Turn so I can see." Riddick ordered.**

_I slowly placed my body diagonally on the bed so that he could have the perfect view at the right corner of the bed. I placed two pillows behind my head so I could see how he reacted. _

"**Pull your left breast out." **

_I did as he asked. My breasts were hanging out his wifebeater, which was pulled up to my waist. I spread my legs wide so he could see. When I heard him breathe loudly I opened them even wider. _

I was watching her like it was the first time I saw her. She looked exquisite. She had started by massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples, and then finally she sucked on her right breast. I had almost pounced on her at that moment. But she whispered "not yet". Then she brought her right hand down to her clitoris and starting rubbing it. Hearing her moan almost made me cum, but I kept on watching. She put one of her fingers in her whole and then added a second one. She was fingering herself and rocking her body. I saw as her folds started glistening. Her body started shaking. And then she started panting my name. That was when I couldn't take it anymore.

_Just as I was rocking my body and sliding my fingers in and out my hole, I see Riddick tear off his clothes. I was surprised that he could control himself so long, but I couldn't think anymore as I heard him growl "you're mine". That made me orgasm. _

_But Riddick didn't wait. He just held on to my feet and roughly pulled me towards him. His cock was in me in one swift move which made my body go into another orgasm. He pumped in and out of me so hard that I couldn't think straight. I only knew his name, which I ended up shouting as I climaxed._

_When I could finally think again, I realized that Riddick was kissing my neck and breasts. His hands were cupping my ass, and he was hard again. How did I ever stay mad at him?_

This time I wanted Jack from behind. I brought her up to her knees and turned her around so that she was facing the mirror. This way I could see her breasts swing as I pounded into her. More importantly, I could see everything we were doing. This was my way of thanking Jack for her earlier show. I rubbed her clitoris, bit her neck and entered her again. Her expression was priceless. With my other hand I pulled her hair back and rubbed her lower back and ass.

I was sliding in and out. Only the sound our bodies smacking together, my grunts and her whispering my name emanated from us. It was my idea of heaven. I pulled her hips and continued pumping her. Jack reached for my balls and started massaging them. That was when I climaxed. I knew that this time, it was the feeling of my seed in her that made her cum. We both ended up sprawled on the bed, with me on top of her.

Once our bodies were satisfied, I knew I had to tell her the truth.

"**Jack, I don't want to send them to the Underverse. We both know it's a fucking scam and that everyone who goes there will die. And I cannot kill all these people." Jack was about to turn around, but Riddick stopped her. "Listen to what I have to say. I had this dream. This nightmare actually. I had come to Crematoria to get you out, and we almost made it, but you thought I had died so you went back with the Necromongers. When I came to rescue you, I realized that they had converted you. In the end, you died and I had somehow become Lord Marshall. It was hell being without you, even if it was just a dream. I can't send converts to the Underverse, because even though they're fucking Necromongers, they were like us at one point."**

**Jack finally managed to push Riddick off her back and sat up. She looked into his eyes and nodded. "It could have been us. Or Ziza. We could have been Necromongers. So we can't kill them. I get it, but why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Jack asked softly as her fingers traced his lips.**

"**I know that we can't kill them. But I also know that there's no reversal process. The Elementals explained that the former Lord Marshall had destroyed all evidence and materials that could have been used to make it." Then Riddick got angry. At himelf. "I don't know how to get you out of here. This fuckin' army is worst than Crematoria. They won't elt us leave unless we're dead"**

**Jack was quiet for a few minutes. But suddenly she smirked. "I don't believe you have met Dame Vaako. She is quite ambitious."**

THE END

* * *

Let me explain some of my beliefs. I don't see Jack and Riddick having kids because I think they're too messed up to have one, so in my story, they'll never be parents. Not even when they have sex 30 times a week. I also don't see them staying Lord Marshalls. But when I had watched the Chronicles movie, I really thought Dame /vaako had it in her to run a crazy race like the Necromongers. The way I see it, Jack and Dame Vaako have a very strong survival of the fittest instinct, and they recognize it in each other. So Jack will make a deal where Dame Vaako will make it look like she killed Jack and Riddick, so that she can become Lord Marshall. The truth is that I don't want to write from Dame Vaako's POV, so you'll have to imagine the rest. WOW! I just finished my first fanfic...It's gratifying but I miss how excited I used to be about writing fanfic. I need to get that back, and I know your reviews will help a LOT! Thanks for sticking with me (I feel like this is an Oscar speech)!


End file.
